


Defying Gravity

by IHealRages



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angel Draco, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Bad friends! Ron and Hermione, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Creature Fic, Draco lives at Grimmauld Place, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, I don't hate them it just turned out this way, Like really slow, M/M, Neville is matchmaker, Pining, Slow Burn, Starts end of Fourth year, Twins cause chaos, With Sirius and Remus, goes through Fifth year, sirius being sirius, that's basically the story, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: Draco Malfoy comes into the most unlikely of inheritances on his birthday. Chaos is the least of the consequences that follow his change of nature and as much as he's supposed to be inherently light now that will not necessarily stop him hexing his new 'guardians'.





	1. Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at tags and summaries help me

**Chapter 1**

 

_ ‘Ow, the fuck?, _ ’ Draco whined groggily at the sharp pain running along his shoulders and spreading down his back. He whimpered turning over in bed.

“Fuuuck-” and lying on his back was a bad idea. 

He brought his hand up to his shoulders, he could feel wetness on his shoulders and there was something breaking out of his skin. “What is happening?” he whimpered.

He sat up and grasped for his wand.

“Lumos”

He whined at the sight of the blood covering his hands and pyjamas as well as soaking the bed and pillow beneath him.

He drew back the curtains. It seemed no one had woken from his pained noises, most people put silencing charms on their beds nowadays to avoid being woken up by the snoring of other students. AKA. Goyle. He pulled himself up and the thing protruding from his back dragged along the ground.

The weight on his back pulled him almost to the floor and the pain was almost too much for him to stand. He grabbed on to the bedpost and pulled himself forward, his body awkward and not moving the way he wanted it to.

_ ‘I have to get to Severus’ _ he thought, _ ‘he’ll know what to do _ ,’ 

He walked barefoot to the door of the dorms, a trail of blood followed him down the steps to the Slytherin common room. His vision blurred in a horrible way, spots of colour appearing as he walked down the hallways of Hogwarts. 

When he got to the steps down to the potions classroom he almost collapsed down them, he had never felt pain like this before, his shoulders ached and he had to stop himself slipping on his own blood as he shakily moved.

He grasped onto the wall and knocked on the door to the potions classroom. He could hear Professor Snape slam open the door of his office

“Who could it possibly be at 3 in the morning” Professor Snape growled as he opened the door, Draco fell forward with it, letting out a soft whimper.

A split second was all it took for Severus to react. He pulled Draco inside and left him leaning against a work desk. He went straight to the fireplace and spoke into it, “I apologise for the time but there is an emergency situation please come immediately” he said, sending the message to both Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. He then picked up some blankets from his office. 

He removed his supplies from his desk as fast as possible, Draco had his head resting on a workbench and his eyes were screwed up in pain.

_ ‘I’ll have to get a new desk after this’ _ Severus thought, he pulled Draco over and sat him in his chair, pushing him to rest his head and arms over the desk so he could reach his back without trouble. Draco slumped forward with a whine.

He grabbed the mass of blood soaked bone and feathers coming out of Draco’s back. Draco was just whimpering in agony. The blood made it hard to see what was going on and the light in the dungeons never had been very good, he spelled the windows to give off more light.

Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey hurried through the door without knocking. Severus was glad they had come so fast.

“Whatever is the matter Severus?” Dumbledore asked approaching the still whimpering Draco.

“Ask questions later Headmaster,” Madam Pomfrey said, moving forward to help Severus with the boy.

“What medical potions do you have down here Professor? We’ll need something to reduce the pain immediately and a blood replenishing potion” She instructed. As Severus moved to his potions cabinet she pulled the mass of feathers and stretched them out from Draco’s back, he whined pathetically, digging his fingers into the desk.

“What do we need to do first Poppy?” asked Dumbledore moving beside her and helping to pull out the wing on Draco’s other side.

“Clean them” she instructed. “We need to wash off all the blood from them, but be careful where they meet his back, we don’t know the extent of the damage. Luckily the wounds don’t yet look infected.” They cast a soft aguamenti together onto the feathers and Severus helped Draco drink a pain potion then laid some towels on the floor below.

Madam Pomfrey cast Tergeo over the wounds on his back to remove the drying blood as Dumbledore and Severus continued to clean up the feathers. 

“Poor dear they’ve ripped right through his back on their way out” Madam Pomfrey muttered.

As the blood washed away it left the wings a soft ivory colour, almost all white with hints of cream and flecks of yellow, it was a colour just a little lighter than Draco’s hair.

By the time they had cleaned up all of the blood and moved to actually heal the wounds on his back Draco was sniffling softly, the pain had lessened but the ache was still there. With every movement of his wings his shoulders felt more and more stiff and as they were being pulled about in severe and uncomfortable ways.

Madam Pomfrey leaned in closer and cast lumos to get a proper look at his back. She gasped at the extent of the wounds, it looked like when the wings suddenly grew they burst out from his skin.

She cast a quick spell, using her magic to scan for injuries, thankful that his muscles were not damaged, in fact the wings themselves seemed to be connected to Draco’s shoulder blades through a mass of new bone and muscle. 

It appeared as though where the wings and muscles connected there was a whole new nervous system in place.

“Vulnera Sanentur” she cast, and the wounds began to heal over.

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Keep him here for the night Severus, we don’t want to risk moving him to the hospital wing right now. We will have to discuss this in more detail in the morning”

‘ _ It already is morning’ _ Severus thought, spiteful that this had taken up his early morning, the time was now 5.23am and he had to teach idiot Gryffindors in less than 4 hours. Not to mention he’d have to go and clean up the ominous trail of blood  that was leading from his door to the desk, meaning it was likely also leading from the Slytherin common room to the potions classroom.

Poppy gave a weak agreement, but lectured Severus on proper pain potion administration for a good 5 minutes, despite the fact he already knew… he was a potions master thank you very much.

“Poppy and I will be back around lunchtime Severus, I leave Mr. Malfoy in your capable hands” Dumbledore gave a smile, his eyes twinkling as they left the room together.

...He knew that twinkle, Dumbledore was planning something.

Severus helped Draco to stand but the wings seemed to throw him entirely off balance, the added weight from his back caused him to fall backwards unless he leant forwards on purpose.

The wings themselves were twitching and fluttering as they dried off.

He brought Draco into his office and transfigured his own bed into a larger one that would fit the wings in a more comfortable way. He wasn’t planning on getting any more sleep now anyway.

He handed Draco a small vial of dreamless sleep before heading back into the potions classroom to clean up a little.

Draco collapsed onto the bed and drifted off from exhaustion. 

Severus took a deep breath as he processed the night's events.

Hard whisky. That’s what he WANTED to drink. But Nooo~~ooo all the magical world had was mother freakin’ butterbeer.

Also he had to teach a Gryffindor 4th year class soon…

He left Draco sleeping in his office. Which he locked and warded in case idiot Gryffindor’s tried to steal things from his office when he wasn’t looking. He wasn’t taking any more chances with Potter and those other two in his class.

The Gryffindors piled into the room as uncivilised as always and he began his class. 

He heard whispering and immediately swirled on the offender, deducting points. He was in no mood for chattering today. As he moved to the board he noticed the students pointing towards his desk. No doubt they noticed the blood stains he couldn’t seem to get out, despite how many times he cast scourgify. Oh well. Let them wonder...

He was half way through scolding Longbottom who had once again burned a hole through the desk when a loud crashing sound came from his office. 

The students all looked at him. 

He continued his lesson after taking away points from anyone who tried to ask about the noise. 

An unmistakable sound of glass hitting the floor made him take a deep sigh. 

He gave his instructions for the potion they would be doing and after making sure all of the students were busy with their potion he went into his office. He locked it behind him to keep away snoopers. 

Draco was still lying in bed but his wings were hazardous and knocking into everything on the desk nearby. He picked up the photo frame that had smashed on the floor and removed everything within wing distance to a safer part of the room. 

He cast a silencing charm onto the door... Curses, He knew he’d forgotten something, he should have cast one before he left the room earlier, he’d been too busy setting up for class and removing blood marks. 

“Draco are you awake?” he asked. 

A low whine was the only indicator that Draco was indeed awake and now lying on his front with the wings twitching mindlessly against the bed. 

He sighed leaving the room again to finish class. 

“Sir,” said Granger as they packed up. He leveled her with a hard glare that said ‘ask me and you die.’

“Yes” he drawled. 

“Ummm… nothing,” she said backing away. 

Potter tugged her arm and they left. Severus humphed and grabbed a pain reducing potion before heading back into his office. Potter had been a cloud of amusing depression the past few days, he supposed it was the death of that Hufflepuff boy at the end of the tournament. Of course he wasn’t amused by the death, it was just that a depressed Potter was easier to deal with.

It was even more amusing to him that even after the events of the third task Dumbledore hadn’t cancelled the end of year exams. He’d cancelled them in 2nd year just because a few people got petrified but when someone actually died? Exams for all. 

Draco looked over at him when he came in, he was now lying on his side with the wings taking up the majority of the bed behind him. “Professor? My back hurts.” he said in a quiet voice that Severus would have missed if the room wasn’t silent.

Severus walked over and helped him to sit up, he packed a bunch of pillows around the wings so Draco could actually sit back comfortably without putting strain on his back to do so. 

“Drink this, Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore will be by later to check your back,” he said. He didn’t want to risk hurting Draco more by trying to check the state of his back himself. The wounds around the wings would need to be healed by a professional and whatever strain the wings caused his muscles would have to be reduced over time. 

It isn’t everyday that your back suddenly has a mass ton of feathers and bone to carry around. His back and shoulder muscles will definitely need time to get used to the weight and become strong enough to be able to carry them properly. 

Severus sat down at his desk and looked at the time, there was still an hour or so before lunch. As exams were only a few days away he didn’t have too much marking to do, it was mostly from the 6th year Slytherins who wanted to do extra work for extra credit. 

All other students were busy practicing or studying. He was 100% sure half of his Gryffindor class was going to fail judging by the lesson they had just had. 

He hummed to himself as he marked. 

He wasn’t the kind of person to be surprised by things... After all, in the wizarding world weird things happened all the time. 

But this, this had thrown him off. 

Usually when things like this happened it was because of a person coming into a creature inheritance but in this case… well it was certainly more of a surprise. Although… it made sense. Today was June 5th… Draco’s birthday.

A knock on the door at around midday startled him from his work. Draco had dozed off still propped up against the pillows.

“Severus how is the boy?” Madam Pomfrey asked bustling into the room. 

“He woke up an hour or two ago and I gave him another potion for the pain” he said. 

Madam Pomfrey nodded and woke Draco, trying not to startle him. 

_ ‘Ow’  _ Draco winced as he sat up and the wings pulled on his back. He felt light headed and dizzy but he sat on the edge of the bed so that Madam Pomfrey could prod parts of his back with her wand. He was having a hard time not falling backwards even with her keeping him steady from behind him. 

“Now tell me Mr Malfoy, where is the strain most prominent” she asked. 

He blinked at her words but didn’t quite register them for a few seconds “... I guess, near my shoulders?” he said. 

She nodded and mhmm’d waving her wand over the area. “Your muscles here are very tense… Your joints need to be free to give you movement but where these wings have connected to the scapula your back muscles have also been strained. You are going to need to exercise them slowly for them to get stronger,” she instructed. 

Dumbledore swept into the room beaming. “How are we this morning?” he said, sounding cheerful as ever. 

“He isn’t going to be able to take his exams like this,” Severus stated. “He is in far too much pain to focus and who knows what stress is going to happen to his mind over the next few days.” 

“Not to worry my dear Severus, we will have special circumstances set up. The main problem we have now is not about school, but in fact about what will happen to Mister Malfoy when he leaves,” He said. 

Draco blinked and looked up at them. “Why… What happened to me? What am I?” he asked. 

Dumbledore’s tone turned serious. 

“I will tell you everything I know my dear boy, but the truth is we don’t know much about what is happening, or what will happen to you,” he said and sat on the bed next to him. 

“You are in fact an Angel. Normally there is only one or two every century or so therefore we do not know a lot about them.” 

“...Angel” Draco repeated slowly. 

“Yes, I believe the most there has ever been in a century is seven and that was a long, long, long, time ago.” He said, solemn. “But not to worry I’m sure I can find some old books.” 

“I’ve heard of Angels…” Draco said as his mind caught up. “But they are myths.” 

“Well we haven’t seen an Angel in a long time, the last one died 79 years ago if I am not mistaken.” Dumbledore mused. “Unfortunately I never had the pleasure of meeting them myself.”

“But… But I thought Angels were beings of pure good… light magic and helping people. I’m not… I can’t be…” a dull pain began to pound in his head. 

“It is true Mister Malfoy, Angels use magic from the very core of their magical energy, therefore the magic is the most pure it can possibly be. When you use that kind of magic you do not need a wand to channel through, as your body is the wand. However, when you are using core magic you will be unable to use an offensive attack.”  

“What? But… how does that make sense” Draco said wincing as Madam Pomfrey moved his wings around.

Dumbledore hummed, “The magic at your core is almost like a living thing itself, and in its purest form magic doesn’t want to be used to harm others, therefore any spell you use with the intent to hurt someone simply will not work,” Dumbledore said. “Historically, Angels are usually very good at healing and supporting spells however,” he smiled.

“I don’t understand” Draco said quietly. “My family is… How can I be… an Angel?”

“I will be straight with you Mister Malfoy, Angel’s are chosen at complete random. There is no way of knowing who will become one or even what age they will become one. However, now that you are one, your entire existence will change whether you want it to or not… Of course, you and your personality will not change drastically, but parts of your mentality will... You may find yourself feeling like you cannot harm others, no matter who they are.”

His head was spinning with information… he couldn’t believe this, it didn’t make sense. And yet strangely he understood it. His migraine got stronger as he tried to process the information.

“I… What happens now?” Draco asked putting a hand to his head to stop the pounding.

“That is entirely up to you” Dumbledore smiled. “We will help and protect you if you let us. Or you can return to your family and let them help-” he said. 

Severus cut him off and argued. “Send him back there? With the Dark Lord? Do you wish him to be tortured?” he growled. 

“Voldemort would not harm him. He would use him for his magical power and use him as an object but he would not be harmed.” Dumbledore said in a voice so calm, it was as though he was talking about the weather.

He turned back to Draco, “Indeed, if you truly wish to go back to your family we can not stop you. They are your family after all and we would never ask you to turn your back on them. But if you do go back you WILL be used by Voldemort for your power. It is your choice” Dumbledore said seriously. 

“...I...don’t know…” he said, there was a mind numbing thumping in his head that kept getting stronger. 

“Not to worry there is still a week or two for you to decide,” Dumbledore said, cheerful again. 

“I…” pain flashed through his skull. 

“I… don’t want...”

He passed out.

He woke up again still in Professor Snape’s bed but this time no one was around. He shifted himself around and winced as his wing hit the bedside table. “Stupid bloody things,” he muttered. He managed to sit up with a lot of effort but standing seemed to elude him, he just couldn’t get his balance right and the pull on his shoulders was damn painful.

Severus walked into the room while he was glaring at his uncooperative wings. 

“Ah Draco, at last” he said. 

Draco looked at him and tilted his head confused. 

“You’ve been out for a week after all.” 

“A... A week!” Draco exclaimed. “But… what about the exams?” he asked. 

“Ah yes… well you’ve pretty much missed them,” Severus drawled. “However, in light of the circumstances Headmaster Dumbledore has given you grades based on what he thinks you should have got,” Severus said as if that was entirely normal. 

“But… I didn’t-” Draco gaped. 

“Well you wouldn’t be able to do most of the exams anyway as you are in no fit state to make a potion and you cannot even stand to try your DADA or Charms exam… Dumbledore thought it would be better this way. He also wants to keep this a secret from other students so currently no one knows what has happened to you,” Severus informed. ‘ _...and explaining the blood in the dorms to the Slytherin students had led to quite a few small memory charms.’ _

 

Although, he had found Potter snooping around outside of the potions classroom once or twice. If he caught him again there were going to be more than just detentions.

Draco’s head was spinning again and he laid back against the pillows. 

“Now we need to talk seriously” Severus said. “We are going to quite literally kidnap you if you decide you want our help, I personally do not want you anywhere near the Dark Lord and the longer we can keep the existence of you away from him the better off the light side of the incoming war will be. But you have to let us help you. And it will mean going against everything you have ever been told.”  

Draco just nodded… this was important, he knew how power hungry the Dark Lord was, that’s why Slytherins liked him. He also knew that his father was involved, after the final test of the tournament he had received a letter from his father informing him that the Dark Lord would be at their house over the summer so he should be prepared. If he went home. Of course, he wanted to be with his family. He hadn’t cared much before, but now… to be used to fight a war… on either side of the war… for some reason in his head it just... felt wrong. It wasn’t just the Dark Lord it was being involved with war… at all. That was bothering him.

He made a decision. He just hoped it wasn’t a bad one.

“...can you help me?” he asked.

Severus just nodded and left the room. 

And so, four days before the end of school, which was six days before all of the students went home. Severus and Dumbledore left with Draco for a certain house.

Dumbledore knocked on the door, while Snape looked around with suspicion. “Really Headmaster, this dump is going to be the new Headquarters for the Order?” he growled. 

“You’ll love it,” Dumbledore twinkled. 

The door opened on it’s own and they walked through the dark halls up to the main room. 

“Dumbles! Snivels! To what do we owe the pleasure!” Sirius said standing up as they entered, Severus thought he looked way too much like an overexcited dog. 

“You got my letter?” Dumbledore smiled. 

“Yes!” Sirius said, with a wide grin. “Although I hope you know what you’re doing leaving a teenager in the hands of me and Remmy,” Sirius said making gunshot gestures with his hands and winking. 

Severus had a fast growing urge to smack him. 

“Draco,” he said. “You will be staying here from now on, if the mutt bothers you just let me know and I will have him neutered,” he said smiling cruelly at Sirius who winced and hid behind the kitchen counter. 

“That’s mean,” he sulked. “I wouldn’t be cruel to my own flesh and blood Snivels, you know that.” 

“We’re related?” Draco asked, his voice still quiet, he was relying on Severus’s arm to keep himself upright but the house intrigued him. 

“Of course!” Sirius exclaimed. “We’re Blacks! Which means you get to help me prank people in the house! Ow! Remus why?” he whined as Lupin entered behind them and smacked him on the head. 

“And just who is pranking who?” Remus growled. 

“Not you,” Sirius whined. “Other people…”   

Severus helped Draco to sit down at a chair, which was very awkward considering his wings were large enough to take up three quarters of the chair on their own, and they were still growing bigger everyday.

“We will be back when school ends. Make sure to drink the potions I left you, or Madam Pomfrey will have my head, she wanted you to stay at Hogwarts for longer before moving but unfortunately we don’t have the time,” said Severus. 

“You’ll have a wonderful stay here,” smiled Headmaster Dumbledore. 

Severus eyed Sirius and Remus. “Just don’t let those two bother you,” he muttered darkly. 

Draco nodded and looked at the two people... who were currently smacking each other and arguing over … Ice cream?... They would be helping him now he was an Angel?… Yeah he was screwed.

\-------------

 

“Something is up,” said Harry for the fourth time that day. 

“Honestly Harry I know what you saw on the map but I think you are just jumping to conclusions” said Hermione. She was still studying even though the exams were over and didn’t even bother looking up at him as she spoke.

“Malfoy has been in Snape’s private office for the past week practically unmoving and you think I’m jumping to conclusions,” Harry pouted. 

“Mate, you need to give the map a rest,” said Ron. 

“Not you too, come on guys, no one in the school knows where Malfoy is and on the map he’s been in Snape’s office the whole time. Shouldn’t we do something?” sighed Harry.

“Honestly. Harry, I think there are bigger things to worry about than what Malfoy’s doing in his spare time,” said Ron. 

They left it at that. 

Harry sighed, Ron was right of course. Voldemort was back, he was having nightmares about… Cedric… every night. He had bigger things to worry about. 

...But just what WAS Malfoy doing in Snape’s room?!? 

He started pacing again, ignoring Ron and Hermione’s annoyance.

_ ‘It didn’t make sense, why would Malfoy disappear and hide in Snape’s rooms. And what was the crashing sounds in their potions lesson? Was it something to do with Voldemort? What if Snape and Malfoy were planning something!’ _

“What’s up Harry?” asked Neville. 

He hadn’t even noticed Neville come over. 

“Nothing” he said quickly.

Hermione sighed loud and looked at him. 

“What?” he asked. It was kind of rude how little they cared about this. Of course there were other things to worry about but one of those things was the disappearance/ not real disappearance of Malfoy! 

He accepted the chocolate frog Neville offered him to calm his nerves then went upstairs to stare at the marauder's map some more.

Then ran back down 5 minutes later.

“He’s GONE” Harry shouted, running towards the desk his friends were at and skidding to a halt.

“Who’s gone?” asked Neville blinking up at him.

“Oh good, then you don’t need to obsess over him anymore,” said Hermione.

Harry glared at her. “I mean he is GONE, he isn’t in the castle anywhere!” 

“Who?” asked Neville again.

“MALFOY” shouted Harry, making several gryffindors look over at them. Harry winced, feeling a little embarrassed and laid the map out on the desk in front of him, staring at it.

“Oh,” said Neville. “I heard some students talking about him disappearing but I assumed he just went home early like those Ravenclaws who got pulled out.”

“The Ravenclaws were different! They went home the same day as the final exams because their parents didn’t want them here after the tournament and… stuff. But Malfoy has just been in Snape’s room!” said Harry starting to pace again.

“What was he doing there?” said Neville still looking puzzled. 

“EXACTLY!” said Harry.

“Now really Harry, you are acting like this is a conspiracy!” said Hermione putting her book down. 

“Is it not!?!” stated Harry. “How are you two not interested in this!”

“I’m interested,” piped up Neville. 

“Thank you, Neville. See this is the response I wanted,” said Harry, making large gestures with his arms.

“Mate, you didn’t talk to us for a whole week because you wanted to be alone and we respected that but then when you started talking to us again it was only because you found Malfoy’s name in Snape’s room on the marauder's map,” said Ron.

Harry paused. 

“I’m sorry I shut you out... But this is important,” he insisted.

Hermione sighed. “Show me the map.”

Harry smiled brightly and pulled it over to her on the desk. The other Gryffindors in the room were ignoring them again.

“Wow! This is amazing,” said Neville. 

“Yes yes, now do you see Malfoy’s name anywhere?” asked Harry.

“No, but I don’t see Snape’s either,” said Ron. 

“I knew it! They are up to something!” 

“It’s the end of term, I seriously doubt they could be up to anything,” said Hermione.

“Now wait a minute Hermione, what if Harry’s on to something,” said Ron.

They spent the rest of the evening speculating about what mysterious plot Malfoy and Snape could be up to. Which only became worse when Hermione pointed out that Dumbledore was gone too.

\----

 

After the assembly for the official end of school and Dumbledore’s speech on the return of the Dark Lord, Severus waited just outside of the Great Hall for the students to leave.

The plan was set. Severus was pretty sure this wasn’t going to work. 

The doors opened and he drank the polyjuice potion quickly, heading outside with all of the other students. 

“Draco!” called Zabini and the two blubbering oafs. 

‘Draco’ nodded to them and they walked towards the train together. 

“Hey! where you been the past few weeks? We thought you missed the exams, but I guess I just didn’t see you,” Blaise said cheerfully, ah yes Blaise had been hit with several memory charms after he’d cleaned away the blood from Draco’s bed. 

He stared at them, gaze and tone cold. “I’ve been busy,” he stated. 

He waited until they were just about halfway to the train, then stopped and looked at the forbidden forest.  _ ‘...give them a few seconds…’  _ he thought. 

“What are you staring at?” asked Blaise.

“Nothing… Go on without me,” he said and turned to walk back up the hill, they called after him but Severus knew they couldn’t follow, he was already among the hundreds of other students walking towards the train. He saw Potter stare at him wide eyed as he walked past and resisted the urge to sneer at him.

He walked until he was in the forbidden forest and out of sight then waited for the train to leave.  _ ‘Great now I have to wait for this potion to wear off,’  _ he thought muttering dark things.

By the time he got back to the Great Hall Dumbledore was the only one there and his eyes were twinkling like usual. 

“How did it go Severus?” he said smiling. 

“Fine, I believe enough students saw Draco walking into the forbidden forest for ‘he’s mysteriously missing’ to be a believable alibi, although you are still going to get heat from Lucius when his son doesn’t turn up on the other side of the train... and if Narcissa shows up... I’m not here,” Severus said. 

“Well then you had better visit now before you have to stick around and prove you aren’t behind anything,” Dumbledore said his eyes still twinkling. 

Severus sighed heavily, this was all a horribly rushed plan and if it worked without any screw ups it meant he owed that mongrel 10 galleons.

\------------- 

  
  



	2. Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco living with Remus and Sirius, pretty much just lots of them talking and living with each other, Sirius is the most over dramatic person you will ever meet but he isn't as stupid as he acts I promise. He just wants attention after being locked in Azkaban for so long :3

**Chapter 2**

 

“Why does that portrait keep screaming?” Draco asked, trying to be heard over the loud wailing sound from the hallway.

“That’s just the old bitch, ignore her,” Sirius grumbled, he was stuffing his face with cookies and pouting.

“He’s like an over-sized child,” Draco mused to himself.

The screaming stopped, and Remus walked into the kitchen looking frustrated. “Sirius we need to do something about her, every time I walk down the stairs she calls me a half-breed.”

Sirius gave a loud, over-dramatic sigh. “Does anyone have a muggle chainsaw...”

“Do I want to know what that is?” Draco asked.

Remus shook his head, ruffling Sirius’s hair and taking a seat next to the pouting mutt. Sirius just shoved his hand into the jar of cookies and grumbled something to himself.

“How are you wings, Draco?” Remus asked politely, looking over to him.

Draco bit his lip. “They’re fine… I suppose.” 

Remus gave him a sympathetic look, and began talking to Sirius about not using muggle machinery in the house.

Truthfully, his wings hurt a lot. But Remus had been very helpful the past week or so, often helping him to stretch out his wings the way Madam Pomfrey told him to. So, although it hurt, it was bearable… his migraines were a bigger problem.

He frowned. At first, he wasn’t happy about living with a werewolf, he may have been a good DADA teacher, but a werewolf, really?

He would have complained more but Severus hadn’t been back for a while and Remus was unfortunately really nice… so he couldn’t complain and it wasn’t too bad. 

Although he was locking his door around the full moon. He’d heard a lot of bad things about werewolves, especially from his father.

Not to mention... He looked over at Sirius, the Azkaban runaway…  Sirius was the complete opposite of Professor Snape. Draco may be related to him, but he still wasn’t sure what to think… Sirius was very hyperactive most days, then again, he had been locked up for years. Ugh.

Draco frowned, he couldn’t really walk still, but it was getting less painful. The biggest problem with walking was his lack of balance, his wings didn’t seem to do corners very well and not falling backwards was a big problem.

He was currently sat in a nice spot he’d discovered on the kitchen counter that was a right-angled shape, so he could sit with the cupboards behind him and his wings out of the way. He was also getting better at not hitting things off every time he moved.

He smiled, Remus and Sirius had started squabbling about cleaning, eventually Sirius got up and left the room. Draco took a sip of his chamomile tea, Remus pulled out the morning paper and began to read it, his seat at the table was across from him so he could only see the newspaper title and not what the werewolf was reading.

“Where did Sirius go?” he asked.

“Upstairs, he’s going to try and stop Kreacher from hoarding old wallpaper,” said Remus.

“Does he do that often?” 

“Fourth time this week,” Remus replied then brought his newspaper down suddenly. “Oh!” he said. “By the way, I found these at the wizard library the other day.” He cast accio and passed him the very old and mouldy looking books that floated down from the stairwell.

“These are… Books about Angels?” Draco asked, reading the covers.

“Yes, they are mostly hand-written accounts, but there might be some information in there that can help you. I’m sure Dumbledore is also looking for books,” he said smiling.

“Thanks,” Draco muttered, opening a book to read.

 

_ Entry 1 _

_ May 5th _

_ Although it has been more than a year since I transformed, I have decided to leave behind this diary in the hopes it will contain information for future generations about the habits and powers of Angels. As I was lucky enough to have an Angel predecessor that was still alive when I transformed I hope that the combined knowledge in this book will be a useful account for anyone who has become an Angel or anyone studying Angels. _

_ -Castiel _

 

Draco looked up when the floo activated and Severus walked through looking as pissed off as he usually did.

“Draco, thank goodness you haven’t been killed from food poisoning yet,” he sneered.

Draco smiled. “Actually Remus is a good cook,” he said. “Just don’t eat anything Sirius makes.”

A shout of “OI! I HEARD THAT!” was heard from upstairs.

“Indeed,” Severus muttered. “School has ended now as of about 5 minutes ago and from next week I believe we will be using this place for Order meetings,” he said.

“Yes we talked about that” Remus said. “Dumbledore and I have decided that we don’t want anyone to know that Draco is here in case of spies within the Order, or people like that Mundungus fellow who might try to sell the information, we think it is best if he just stays in his room, Sirius gave him Regulus’s old room which has some powerful wards. So no one will be able to go in unless he allows them to.” 

Severus nodded in agreement. “That sounds fine. Draco. You will be living here even though you won’t be part of the meetings. We won’t pester you for information, especially since you haven’t agreed to join, but if there is anything you wish to share with us please feel free.” 

Draco nodded then hesitated. “I’m not going to see them again, am I? My parents,” he asked, biting his lip. 

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I doubt you will be hidden away forever, but it may be a while before you see your parents or your friends again, but it’s for the best, if the war escalates who knows what will happen to them under you-know-who, or what will become of you staying here.” 

Draco sighed. “I just don’t know if I want to fight for the light side.”

“It’s your decision to make, you can stay in hiding and help from the shadows if you don’t want to be on the front line,” said Remus.

“...I don’t like this war,” said Draco, running his hand through his hair. “It makes my migraine worse.”

Remus and Severus shared a look.

Draco looked between them. “What is it?” he asked.

“It seems the Angel part of you is starting already,” remarked Severus.

Draco glared at him when he didn’t elaborate. The two of them went back to talking and left him to pout. 

They kept talking about this Angel part of him, but they never told him what they meant, he already knew that just by being here he was helping the opposite side to the war to his parents. So in that sense he’d joined the light side... and it was difficult… just thinking about the war and the people dying from it really made his head spin.  

Before all this, he hadn’t worried about a growing war or whatever. Before this year. No, before the death of Diggory, none of that had mattered to him at all, he just wanted approval from his parents. Gaining power and being cruel to people was pretty normal in his life.

But now, although he still loved his parents, the thought of being used by the Dark Lord to hurt others made him want to throw up.

_ ‘But... I’m still a pureblood’  _ he thought with a huff,  _ ‘and I’m still a Malfoy, even if I have to hide out. I’m not going to pretend to be nice to people and I’m certainly not going to start worshipping Potter or his little fanclub’. _

Severus pulled out an envelope and interrupted his thoughts. “Anyway Draco, I came here to give you this. It’s your list of grades from the fourth-year exams, I believe Dumbledore was a little generous on some of them, but as you won’t be going back to Hogwarts next year anyway I suppose it doesn’t really matter,” Severus passed him the sealed envelope.

Draco looked at it nervously, this was what his whole school life came down to then? He didn’t even have any O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts...

Sirius entered the room in his usual loud manner, the kitchen door banging open.

“Snivellus!!” he shouted. Severus’s eye twitched. “I thought I heard you come in! You came to see what a good job we’re doing huh, huh, did ya? Did ya?” he asked nudging him with his elbow.

Draco began to worry for Sirius’s life.

“Well if that is all Remus, I’m leaving. Goodbye Draco I will visit as often as I can,” Severus said, turning on his heel and going back through the floo as Sirius whined about being ignored.

“Will Professor Snape be alright?” Draco asked.

“I’m sure he will be hounded by your parents but I wouldn’t worry, not much can get past Snape,” smiled Remus.

Draco gave a nervous smile  _ ‘...you don’t know what my mother is capable of’ _

“Hmph who needs him anyway! ...What’s this? Books!?!” Sirius exclaimed.

“Books on Angels,” Remus smiled. “So we can learn more about them Sirius.”

“Draco, listen to me. No one ever learned anything of real importance from a book. If you wanna learn more about Angels, let’s try some stuff out!” he said beaming. Remus smacked him with his newspaper.

“Draco still needs rest, when he isn’t in pain from every movement from his back then you can try stuff out,” he huffed.

Sirius sulked and pulled a tub of ice cream out of the freezer.

“You’re no fun Remmy,” he huffed with a mouthful of ice cream.

Draco was beginning to like watching the two of them communicate, they were totally dating, in fact, he was 200% sure they were an old married couple.

He opened the letter Severus gave him, only to have it swiped by Sirius.

“Wow! You must be a genius,” he said flicking through the papers.

Draco sighed. “I haven’t even seen my grades yet.”

Remus took the paper off of Sirius and looked himself. “Sirius is just jealous because you got a good grade in potions and that was his worst subject.”

“Hey, I had all the grades I needed to be an auror and that’s what matters,” said Sirius.

“That’s because we helped you pass potions at N.E.W.T level,” smiled Remus.

“Can I have my stuff back,” huffed Draco. “I didn’t even take the exams because I was passed out, I at least want to know what fake grades they gave me”

Sirius froze. “...Wait you can get out of exams by being passed out.” he whirled on Remus. “Why did we never try this?”

-

 

_ Entry 2 _

_ May 20th _

_ I suppose the best place to start is always the beginning. _

_ I transformed when I was 36 and an auror for the ministry of magic upon its founding 10 years ago in 1707. I was once a part of the wizarding council, but upon the petition presented by the league of warlocks it was agreed to create one big ministry of magic to govern all magical use within the new land named Great Britain under the Act of Union set by the Queen. Before now there have always been separate councils and leagues for different magical creatures. With the agreement from all leaders we chose one Minister of Magic to lead. _

_ However, upon my transformation last year I gave up my status as auror as I could no longer bring myself to fight dark wizards. Instead I have moved to departments that create laws in the hope to make the wizarding world a safer place. There is always the fear that muggles will find us and resume their sport of witch hunting and so the construction of the official Ministry of Magic has been made in secret beneath the muggle capital city of London. _

_ My most recent act as part of the magical defence committee was the classification of the three ‘dark spells’ dubbed the unforgivable curses. Almost all known magic is neither inherently dark or light, a simple cutting curse can be used to harm another while even a laughing hex if used with enough power behind it may stop someone from ever being able to stop laughing. Although the rest of the ministry seems content to label some spells as dark and others as light the only true ‘dark spells’ I have found are these three curses that seem to have no light use whatsoever. The use of these three spells will now be officially illegal across the wizarding world, I hope that no one will use them, but the best I can do is dissuade their use. _

_ To become an Angel is truly to become a being of ‘the light side’ if there is such a thing as sides in magic. The raw energy of my magical core has increased greatly over the past year, it took 3 months for me to fully transform, mind and body, the stress, although unbelievable, finally passed and I can no longer imagine my life the way I was before, nor can I understand my own choices I once followed so meticulously. _

_ The wizards I killed in combat. Why did I kill them? How did their actions make them deserving of such a death? The members of the ministry do not understand my choice to leave the aurors but I believe their fear of my power prevents them from stopping me. Laughable. I don’t believe I could truly fight them should they demand I return and yet if I returned I could never go through with a raid. _

_ I’ve found from my mentor Gadreel, there are a great many abilities an Angel can perform due to their connection to their magical core. One such ability reminds me of apparition, although, it is not as unpleasant an experience. There are several other creatures that can use this kind of transportation, the little elf species can use such an ability, perhaps they too are more connected to their magical cores. _

_ Other abilities seem to be more in relation to ‘blessing’ another with my own power, a word I found in muggle scriptures, but by casting my magic onto others I can defend them in the same way as a shielding spell, perhaps I too can increase the magical ability of others if I truly wanted. It seems most Angels turn to becoming healers or so called ‘medi wizards’ but I do not believe that life is for me. As a former auror I still hold my values of stopping wizards that threaten others… even if I can only defend my own team and not attack the enemies. _

_ Even the dark warlock that has been terrorising the muggle world these past years I can not bring myself to hate… perhaps if things were different for him he would choose not to attack people anymore. If there is a way to change his mind I would like to find it rather than have aurors needlessly kill the man. _

_ Perhaps this is just hopeful thinking. _

_ -Castiel _

\----------------

 

The first week or so was hard, the pain was gradually lessening but it was difficult for him to move around. Remus was always helping him to move his wings, often they’d twitch or jerk and smash into everything around him.

“The Dark Lord is likely talking to my parents, and living in one of the pureblood mansions… will you raid my home?” he asked. Remus hummed in thought.

“Tomorrow is the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and we will certainly bring it up, but to get a warrant for a raid will take a long time. That is if we can get one at all,” he looked at Draco carefully. “We will share with you any knowledge we have about your family.”

Draco bit his lip and nodded…

“Draco you’re glowing,” commented Remus.

“Huh?” he looked down at his hands startled. A faint light was coming from his skin. But it faded away again quickly. “What was that?” he asked.

“You’re the Angel,” Remus laughed. “Let me know if you find out,” he smiled kindly, then left to make more tea.

Draco huffed and stood up slowly, his wings fell forward over his shoulders in a useless flutter of feathers. He scowled. “You damn things could at least be helpful,” he muttered.

Using the wall as support he left the room. The moment the door clicked shut behind him the curtains to Sirius’s mother's portrait opened and she started screaming… again.

_ “Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers —” _

Draco stomped up to the portrait as pompously as he could considering he was trying not to trip over the weight of his own wings. “Uh, excuse you, did you just call me a half-breed,” he snapped at her.

The women turned her eyes to stare at Draco and paused, she looked as though she wanted to continue screaming with anger.

_ “And who _ ,” she paused, her voice scratchy and furious. “ _ Might you be?” _

“I, am heir to the house of Malfoy,” he said.

She stared at him with squinted eyes.  _ “Narcissa’s little boy?” _

Draco sneered at being called little. “Yes,” he sniped.

The change in voice was immediate, the loud screeching was now a soft, well-spoken voice.  _ “My useless lump of a son did not tell me we had such... high class company,” _ she said.

“I live here now,” said Draco.

_ “That wretch!” _ she screeched. “ _ Doesn’t tell me anything around here! Closing the curtains on me! Shutting me out of his life!!” _

Draco winced at the loud volume, Sirius trampled down the stairs and started shouting back.

“Would you SHUT UP you old hag!” he shouted, grabbing the curtains and trying to close them on her.

_ “How dare you bring Narcissa’s boy here! Clean the place up! Make it presentable! KREACHER!! Clear out that half-breed and those other freaks!! KREACHER GET DOWN HERE! _ ” she screeched.

Draco dragged his way upstairs before he could get pulled into the argument any more.

This house was weird.

The Auror meetings began and he remained in his room, they had meetings almost every day at the start, apparently, they were trying to investigate things and had people doing different missions.

He could hear the noise downstairs, Severus was there and sometimes Dumbledore was too.

Sirius would always come up after and tell him how boring the meetings were. The mutt wanted to be more active in their missions, to stop the death eaters and such. But it seemed most of what they were doing was in the ministry and Sirius had to stay in hiding.

It dawned on Draco that Sirius was a wanted fugitive. He’d known that of course, but while living with him he’d somehow forgotten that. Why was Sirius in Azkaban again? He thought it was something to do with Lord Voldemort but Sirius wasn’t exactly dark or scary like some of his father’s friends were. 

Remus disappeared for a few days after they’d been assigned missions and Draco watched as Sirius slumped around the house. He couldn’t be some evil wizard right? He was so… Well, he wasn’t stupid but, he was  _ obviously  _ a Gryffindor at the very least. 

Draco brought up the topic of their families, wanting to get to know his mother’s cousin better. Since they were technically related it became quite fun. Sirius told him stories of him growing up with his mother, Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda. He hadn’t met either of those people, Bellatrix was apparently still in Azkaban, but it sounded like in childhood they’d got along. 

Despite Sirius being kicked out of the Black family house he was still raised as a pureblood and they had more in common than he thought. Which was surprising since Sirius was a Gryffindor blood traitor… according to his father anyway.

Draco told Sirius about the dark artefacts he knew his father had, but when it came to the Dark Lord he did not know much more than the rumours and history of the last Wizarding War.  

He also discovered that Sirius had left Buckbeak, that bloody chicken, in the master bedroom. And like… how? And why? Did life hate him? Why the bloody chicken…

Needless to say, he stayed away from the master bedroom… How did Sirius get a fkin hippogriff into the house anyway?

Otherwise, he read the books on Angels that Remus had found and moved on to the ones Dumbledore often brought the times he visited. Although after Hogwarts ended neither he nor Severus visited for a long time. Apparently his father was raising hell at the ministry, and at Hogwarts, over Draco missing. He was even in the newspapers.

He felt awful knowing that it was his choice to leave his parents, and they didn’t know anything. He was certain they were worried and scared but...

Well, there was no proof that anyone at Hogwarts had anything to do with it and Draco was sure that they must have used some powerful warding charms on their own memories to feign ignorance.

Draco sighed and looked around his room. It was much smaller than his room in Malfoy Manor… He flopped down onto the bed. He basically had nothing to do the whole summer. He closed his eyes and wondered if he should go downstairs and steal some more of Sirius’s food to be annoying.

There was a sudden burst of light and he opened his eyes disorientated, looking around the room. He was in the kitchen…

“Holy shi-“ Sirius got nudged in the ribs by Remus.

“Uh, that was new,” Draco said, falling to his knees since his legs were so wobbly. How did he go from lying in bed to standing in the kitchen anyway!!

He looked over at Remus and Sirius and was taken aback by the look on Remus’s face. He looked like he’d just been given a new book to read and he turned on his heel and ran upstairs leaving him with Sirius.

Sirius grinned wildly.

Draco wished the bright light would swallow him and take him back to his room.

Remus eventually came back down and handed him one of the books Dumbledore had left describing Angel abilities, one of which being a kind of Angel apparition.

Needless to say, he began practicing it over and over, Sirius in particular insisted he learn how to do it and control it because quote: ‘maybe we can use it to sneak up on people.’

Remus and Sirius helped him get the hang of his magical abilities and he worked hard to learn how to apparate from rooms kind of like a house elf, he preferred to think of it like a phoenix since he appeared in a room in a burst of light.

-

So, he’d found something to do instead of lying in his room bored, but when he wasn’t trying to get a grasp on his new abilities Draco found that he spent a lot of time in his room with music from an old crackly muggle radio (that used to be Sirius’s) turned up as loud as it could go without breaking. Muggle things were weird, he didn’t understand why anyone would want to use them when they had magic. The music wasn’t bad though.

After about three weeks of living in Grimmauld Place he was still finding it difficult to go up and down the stairs, which really annoyed him because not only was he still in pain, but he couldn’t even do normal things without someone to help. He had started just flashing from upstairs to downstairs in a flash of light instead of walking down the stairs like a normal person… 

-

 

“Hey Remus,” he asked, one evening as they sat around the kitchen table.

Remus was reading through a very large book. “Hmm?” he hummed in reply, glancing up at him.

“Can’t the ministry tell that I’m using magic?” Draco asked. “After all, I’m not seventeen yet and I’m not allowed to apparate without a license, and can’t the ministry track magic when it’s used?”

Remus hummed again. “Well,” he said. “The ministry tracks wands not people, so unless you use your wand for magic they won’t be able to tell”

“Oh… right,” Draco said, he couldn’t actually remember where his wand was… he hadn't even thought about it the past week!

“Heh,” Remus smiled. “I’m sure Dumbledore removed most of the trackers from it anyway, so if you ever do use magic with it there is the possibility the Ministry will know, but since we’re in Grimmauld Place they won’t be able to pinpoint a location. Since you are an Angel, wandless magic should be easier for you anyway, if you want to practice it.”

“I already noticed that,” Draco muttered, he’d read in one of the books he had that being an Angel meant you were basically your own wand, although it wasn’t as overpowered as he thought it would be to use wandless magic, since he still had to say the words and stuff… 

He huffed. “So, I can’t be tracked here? Because I know for a fact that my parents put loads of trackers on me and I told Professor Snape that before we came here.”

Sirius, who had been napping face down on the table, rose his head to look at him. “Heh, no one can track this place unless they know where it is, and Dumbles probably removed any trackers you had on you, so as long as you stay in Grimmauld your fine… just like me!” he stuck his tongue out and winked before shuffling back to a sleeping position.

Draco snorted, he certainly didn't plan to leave this place, he didn’t want to interact with any muggles around here.

And he didn’t really need to leave this place, he could flash around the house pretty easily now… He’d worked out that if he’d been to the place then he could flash there, but he couldn’t flash into rooms he hadn’t already been in. 

Actually, it was strange that people didn’t use house elves to get in and out of places considering he, and they, could literally get through any apparition wards…

Which was an interesting thought, he could probably sneak into the Manor and steal some of his own clothes and stuff… that would be much nicer than wearing the awful clothing Sirius had spare. And he was NOT wearing muggle clothes under any circumstances. But if he went back to the manor he’d probably not want to leave…

\--------------------------------------

 

About half way through the summer the Weasleys practically moved in so he could no longer spend a lot of time downstairs if he wanted to remain a secret to them.

Although the Weasley family was trusted enough for him to reveal himself if he wanted… He didn’t particularly like them, and if he saw Ronald he was certainly going to start a fight even if he tried to hold back from the snide comments.

In fact, many times he had thought of just walking out in front of Ron Weasel just to see the reaction and take part in the fight that would ensue. But… in the end it would be a bad idea. Such a shame, he would like to put the blood traitor Weasel in his place… But it really was better if they didn’t know he was there.

A few days after they moved in the Weasleys could hear the music from his room and had begun to notice food disappearing from the kitchen.

It was then that Sirius had told them that there was someone else living there and he’d been quickly dubbed ‘The Mystery Guest’ by the Weasley twins. Although Draco didn’t really hear, or care, about what the Weasleys said about him, they were apparently incredibly active at making up stories about who or what he was and why he was a secret even from them.

The only other way people knew he was there is because Kreacher and Sirius’s mother liked him and kept asking how he was, thankfully they had enough sense not to use his name. Mrs’ Black kept asking how her new favourite son was… possibly just to annoy Sirius more and she had begun asking him about how Narcissa was doing whenever he went past her portrait.  

He had of course spoken to that senile old house elf Kreacher as soon as he had arrived. It took a while to decide whether or not he was useless. The house elf wasn’t a total lost cause and had taken a liking to him after Sirius’s mother had branded him ‘not a blood traitor.’  But in the end, being from a pureblood family was apparently all he needed to be liked by Kreacher, so where the old house elf treated Sirius with no respect at all he actually listened to Draco when he talked to him.

Sirius was outraged that his mother and Kreacher liked Draco so much but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Besides, Draco was extremely thankful to have a house elf around, even one as old and senile and Kreacher. He was still a pureblood thank you very much and he much preferred sending Kreacher down to get him things when it was dangerous to go without being spotted himself.

He heard the sound of the Weasley twins trying to find a way to break down his door again and smiled. They were far too curious for their own good. He turned his music up and read some more books.

He had been going through the book on spells specific to Angels that Remus had given him the time he’d flashed into the kitchen by accident. 

But it was frustrating to read because half the book was in Latin and the other half was in Italian with random passages in French and even some in Spanish it was a nightmare to get through.

The French part was easy, France was basically his second home, but he only knew the basic Latin that all pureblood wizards were taught growing up and the other languages in the book he had never learned. He’d been trying to translate between languages… it was annoying, and it felt like a huge waste of time…

Well he didn’t have much else to do when everyone was downstairs so it was alright but always got boring fast. It was just annoying that he couldn’t really come out of his room anymore. He huffed in annoyance.

Although! He found that he was picking things up quicker, maybe it was an Angel thing? He quickly realised that although he couldn’t read the text written in Italian, he somehow knew what it was talking about? Like, he couldn’t read it because he didn’t know italian. But he got the meaning of what was written really easily despite not knowing what it said? 

Sure, it was a Latin-based language, but it was as though he already knew it and was just now remembering it... maybe Angels just knew Italian? Which didn’t even make sense! 

Everything was, confusing.

Sometimes he just wanted to scream “Why me” out of the window for a few hours. Or stare into the void and pretend this wasn’t happening to him.

It was strange. Being an Angel was strange. Using his magic was particularly strange because it just felt different. 

Or maybe not different but he could actually feel the magic flowing through his body and out of him and it was… yeah, strange.

Soon Hogwarts would be starting again and there was no way he could go back. He wondered what would happen about his education… He missed his family, his friends. He even missed picking fights with Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood…

\-------------------------

“Remus~” Sirius whined. “He keeps eating it~~”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Eating what?” he asked.

“MY CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!” Sirius shouted. “He poofs down here at random hours steals MYYY ice cream and takes it back to his room!” he exclaimed.

“Buy him some ice cream then,” Remus huffed.

“Why can’t he steal YOUR ice cream,” Sirius said, ignoring the simple solution.

“Because he doesn’t like my ice cream,” Remus replied easily, he turned a page in the paper. Believe it or not this was a typical conversation for 3am.

“That’s because all you eat is nasty VANILLA ICE CREAM,” Sirius huffed.

Remus nodded in agreement. “I like plain ice cream,” he said. “Although strawberry is nice too.” Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

“What’s going on here?” Fred Weasley asked poking his head around the door.

“We heard ice cream,” George continued.

“Who’s stealing ice cream,” Fred asked.

Remus smiled at the twins. “That would be our ‘mystery guest.’”

“Ooo you hear that Forge, it’s a ‘him,’” Fred said.

“Damnit, I owe you 5 sickles then,” George whined.

“You aren’t still trying to get into his room, are you?” Sirius asked.

“We aren’t trying to GET IN his room,” Fred exclaimed, taking a seat at the table.

“We just wanna see what he looks like,” George continued.

“PLEASSEEE TELL USSS,” they said together.

Remus flipped a page in the newspaper. “He will come out when he wants to,” he said. “We aren’t trying to hide him, but he won’t come down if lots of people are here, he thinks it will be easier to stay secret from you Weasleys.”

“Well he should come down,” they huffed together.

A loud crack sounded in the room and a mass of wings and shining light appeared near the freezer.

“HE’S DOING IT AGAIN! YOU SCOUNDREL STAY AWAY FROM MY ICE CREAM!” Sirius yelled leaping from his seat as Fred and George gaped.

Remus just rolled his eyes and muttered. “Speak of the devil… or Angel for that matter.”

Draco grabbed the chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and poofed away before Sirius could get to him, the freezer door slamming shut in his haste.

Sirius roared loudly and charged up the stairs to no doubt shout at the door.

More shouts rose as Sirius woke up all of the sleeping Weasley tenants on his way up the stairs and the portrait of Sirius’s mother in the hallway started shrieking.

Remus looked at the gaping twins.

“Well your wish came true,” he said and continued reading his paper.

“Was that the mystery guest?”  asked Fred, intrigued by the bright, fluffy wings.

“Indeed, and don’t go asking about his identity, he’ll tell you if he wants to,” said Remus. “He probably didn’t realise you two were down here...”

Fred and George looked at each other with twin smirks, they promised not to tell the others about it, but, now they were even more determined than ever to find out more.

Remus smiled and indulged them until Sirius came down with a screaming Mrs. Weasley. He understood why Draco would be uncomfortable around the Weasleys, Molly had basically made it her business to take care of everyone in the house. 

The Weasleys and the Malfoys had never gotten along, they had a bad history between their families. He was certain that even if Draco told everyone he was completely good and fighting for the light side, the Weasleys would never believe him. So, having Draco here, as an Angel, still unsure of what he wanted to do about the war. Well, it wouldn’t end well.

With Hermione also staying here he was sure all of their bad history with each other would end up in a fight or argument.

Although one day they would have to tell them that Draco lived here. 

That would be an interesting argument. They may not like each other… In fact Draco probably still thought he was better than them all and would continue to act as he had at school… and he knew from when he was teaching at Hogwarts that they were enemies and that Draco wasn’t exactly the nicest person... But hopefully they could put their differences aside someday and at least tolerate each other.

After all, now Draco was an Angel.

And Angels were pretty much incapable of hurting others… Although Draco seemed to be trying his hardest to go against that part of himself. 

His point was, they wouldn’t have to fear having Draco there because there was no way the blond would do anything against them. He would be rude to them, in fact he would probably still kind of hate them. But maybe they could learn to be friends one day.

He and Draco had had a long conversation about werewolves that was quite enlightening for both of them, in the ways that purebloods are taught about werewolves and Draco’s opinion on werewolves based off of what he was taught.

Remus was actually surprised about the amount of lies and myths Draco had heard about werewolves that he had to clear up. And in the end, he hoped Draco was a little less ignorant about magical creatures than he was before. Although he still seemed to eye him suspiciously around the full moon, but that was to be expected.

-

 

A few nights later Draco woke up to muttering outside of his room… it was those damn twins again he thought, walking over to the door.

“You do it,” one of them muttered.

“I don’t want to do it, he might be sleeping,” the other muttered back.

Draco sighed and decided to go with his feelings on this, he opened the door.

Fred and George gaped.

Draco blinked.

“What are you doing?” he asked, with a huff.

“We bought you some ice cream,” said Fred, thrusting it into his hands.

“...Thanks,” Draco said, taking the dessert pot. “...Why don’t you come in” he turned and walked back over to his bed, his wings fluttering a little, they’d grown a lot over the past few weeks and now dragged on the floor when he walked. He was also losing a lot of feathers because apparently, he was shedding his baby feathers and growing larger ones… it meant his room looked like he’d plucked a chicken. These wings were a damn nightmare, honestly.

Fred and George followed him inside, shutting the door and looking around in wonder. In fact, they looked as though Christmas had come early.

“You’re probably wondering about the wings…” he said _ ,  _ ‘ _ and the fact that Draco Malfoy the most Slytherin of Slytherins was hiding out in an Order of the phoenix house _ ’

“DUDE, who cares about that! How did you go missing!” said George excitedly.

“Yeah, you literally disappeared without a trace, like not even your parents or the Ministry know what happened, do you know how impressive that is?” said Fred.

Draco blinked… Well okay then.

-

 

It was the final month before Hogwarts started again and Sirius was once again walking around the house looking glum, the only times he seemed to cheer up was when Remus was there beside him, and Remus had to go away on “missions” quite a lot.

With everyone constantly waking the portraits in the hallway, and rats, doxies and who knows what else all over the place... Sirius decided the house was in need of redecoration.

After Sirius found he couldn’t remove his mother’s portrait due to a sticking charm to the back of the canvas Draco suggested just taking the whole wall out and fixing it up again after. Which had led to some serious deliberation and a whole lot of wailing from Kreacher.

One night there was a lot of fuss and owls being sent left and right. Apparently something important was happening, then Potter’s bloody owl Hedwig showed up and Remus left only to return with Harry motherfucker Potter and a bunch of Order members.

He really wanted to go downstairs and find out what was going on, but he wasn’t sure who was downstairs and revealing himself to Potter would cause an argument that he couldn’t be bothered to deal with right now.  

The twins constant pestering was a comforting distraction and they started buying him chocolate and ice cream and leaving it on the side outside of his room.

Fred and George spent a lot of time with him, teaching him about their pranks and inventions, although they also insisted on teaching him about muggle things that he didn’t need to know about… well it was useful to know how to actually work the muggle radio in his room… but everything else they said was useless in his opinion.

They also spent time telling him about the joke shop they planned to open and showing him their extendable ears to help him eavesdrop on Order meetings. He decided that maybe the Weasleys weren’t as bad as he thought. Well the twins weren’t at least. 

They may be blood traitors but then… fuck so was he now. Maybe his parents would forgive him… if he ever saw them again.

Did I really just say something relatively nice about the Weasleys? Merlin this Angel thing about being nice to people was pissing him off. _ I might just walk out and start a fight with Ronald to prove a point to myself, _ he thought. 

But the other Weasleys still knew nothing about him, and as much as he wanted to verbally slaughter them, he stayed away. The more he thought about how much he wanted to say something horrible to them the worse his headache got.

Ron, Harry and Hermione apparently bothered the twins with questions about who he was and why he was a secret from them.

After all, they could all hear his music and Fred and George laughing in his room.

The twins spent a lot of time telling him about the order meetings. They weren’t as interesting as they sounded, some guy called Mundungus kept going AWOL apparently.

They also brought him the Daily Prophet whenever they could, it put a bad feeling in his stomach. Apparently, the Ministry of Magic refused to believe the Dark Lord was back and thought Potter was lying. The newspapers front page swapped between ‘Harry Potter is a liar’ and ‘Draco Malfoy is a missing person’ quite frequently.  

Of course, Potter wasn’t lying, even if he was annoying.

_ ‘Poor Potter _ ’ he thought, ‘ _ he’s probably in for another hard year... Wait why the fuck do I care’  _ he shook his head.  _ ‘Stupid Potter putting weird thoughts in my head. _ ’

He growled and stared back at the paper.

His family was in the prophet a lot… Well, his father was anyway, since he was tearing the ministry apart in rage. His mother had yet to make an official statement, but Draco wished he could message her somehow. At least to tell her he was alright… he missed her…

He’d talked to Remus about it before, but with mail being traced nowadays and everything under watch from either the ministry or death eaters… it was impossible to go through normal communication, but he said he would try and think of something.

The Malfoy family may look cold and heartless to people, but they really weren’t... When his parents weren’t trying to show outside appearances they really did care about him. And even though the Dark Lord was back, and he wanted to avoid him… he wanted his parents to know he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I love the twins, and I'm sorry for the amount of text without dialogue there is...


	3. Grimmauld and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun times at Grimmauld and working out things about Draco's education.  
> There are a few POV changes so sorry about that, it's mostly Draco's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just updating some grammar and such...

**Chapter 3  
  
**

-

_ Entry 3  _

_ July 1st  _

_ Finding information on Angels is proving harder than I thought, the muggle world is convinced that an Angel is a pure spirit created by God. Of course, in the past an Angel appearing would seem to be some kind of miracle. Perhaps this is because in olden times it was hard to know if someone was a wizard or not, sometimes things happened but no muggle linked magic to people until the Crusades began in 1095, then of course people began to realise that witches could do things they couldn’t and a fear grew. I believe religion itself is so deep in the history of mankind and wizardkind that it cannot be directly removed, perhaps Angels truly are some mystical act of a God I do not know. However, I suppose I should be thankful to live under the Ministry’s protection, witch hunts have been ongoing for a few centuries now and although we have the flame-freezing charm to survive, some children using accidental magic are not so lucky. I’ve heard rumours that other countries are creating their own wizarding governments as well. America has the Magical Congress established in 1693 due to the Salem witch trial fiasco and it seems other countries are following with their own governments. _

_ I’ve been looking into the creation of the word Angels, perhaps to discover what creates them, why is it so entirely random to become an Angel and what is the origin of magic itself. Angel of course derives from the late Latin ‘angelus’ “messenger”, which in turn was borrowed from late Greek  _ _ ángelos. The earliest mention I have found is from biblical Hebrew mal’ākh or ángelos which is supposed to denote a human messenger. The word angelus has always been used for what muggles describe as ‘supernatural beings’ of course this in itself is a way of describing witches and wizards. Perhaps in the early days of Christian and Jewish creation wizards were known but seen as blessed by their God rather than having their own magical core. Muggles are an interesting topic of my study in relation to wizards, all throughout wizarding history there is the topic of hiding from muggles but in muggle history there is hardly any record of witches until the past few centuries. I have been looking back in Wizarding history to the great magic in Egypt, thus far I have not found a true mention of an Angel or divine being other than their many Gods, could these Gods be depictions of Angels?  _

_ I don’t believe I have the ability to find an answer. My only trouble so far is that I cannot go out into the muggle world to find more information without heavily disillusioning my wings. I’ve heard about this place named ‘Church’ in which Angels are mentioned often but on my journey to one I found it was empty and there were simply books that I wasn’t allowed to borrow. These muggles have such interesting hobbies, it amuses me.  _

_ -Castiel _

 

“Draco” said Severus Snape, it was perhaps 6am and he was sitting on the kitchen counter. It was difficult to talk at normal hours of the day due to the many residents that got up early or stayed up late.

“We need to talk about your education” he said, sitting down next to Remus. Draco looked over to him.

"What about it?" he asked.

He’d assumed that his education would be over now. Afterall, he couldn’t go back to Hogwarts if he was in hiding, and that meant he was missing one of the most important years of school… 

"Professor Snape and I have been discussing it a lot and we decided that there isn’t a reason for you to miss out on future opportunities because the circumstances mean you aren’t in school." said Remus.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. How could he not miss out when stuck in hiding. 

“Dumbledore thinks it will be best if Remus stays at Grimmauld Place and teaches you, he has taught at Hogwarts before and should have the necessary books and knowledge to teach you 5th year courses” said Severus. 

Draco blinked. "Oh, that would be… interesting." 

Remus nodded. "Although it will be difficult for both of us since it is your O.W.L years and I’m not really a master in some subjects you are taking." 

Draco perked up, then they could actually teach him? 

“And I can help” Sirius gave a smug smile. 

“... yes the mutt will make good target practice I’m sure” Severus drawled. 

“Oi!” said Sirius indignantly, “I passed with good enough grades to be an auror you know!”  

“Now now Sirius, we have to take Draco’s education very seriously, he will have to take the same O.W.L.S as everyone else” said Remus. 

“Absolutely Moony, now Draco, how would you like to become an animagus” said Sirius brightly. Remus rolled his eyes and started making a list of textbooks he would need. 

“Really?” said Draco. “Isn’t that supposed to be really hard?”

Severus rolled his eyes. "It’s the only thing the mutt actually knows how to do."

Remus pitched in. “I’m sure between Sirius’s knowledge and your Angel magic you could become one, but maybe we should leave that for another time.” 

“I will leave it to you Remus, control your mutt” Severus drawled and left through the fireplace once again. 

Draco smiled, he’d have to make sure he didn’t fall behind, and he needed to learn to be an Angel too, but he was tired of sitting around bugging Sirius all day, he was ready to actually do something. 

The sound of footsteps clattered down the stairs and Draco quickly apparated back to his room. 

It wasn’t strange for people to almost walk in on him when he was in the kitchen. He was trying to be more careful since he’d gone down when the twins were there but it seemed as though there was always someone awake in this house, it was becoming annoying. He wanted to talk to Remus and Sirius more. 

-

He could hear people talking in the corridors outside his room as they went downstairs, Granger constantly talked about S.P.E.W ? Whatever that was. And bloody Potter talked about his excitement to go back to Hogwarts.

Fred and George apparated into his room around lunch time, howling with laughter.

“Should I ask?” Draco said, looking at them.

“R-Ronniekins” Fred said. “A Hogwarts prefect!” 

“Prefect Ronnie” George said, “he’s the new Percy” he was breaking into tears of laughter. 

"Him? Really?" Draco said. “He doesn’t even have good grades! The damn perks of being the golden boys friend, right...” he grumbled quietly. 

The twins didn’t hear him over their laughter.

“I wonder, if I were to go back to Hogwarts would I be chosen…” he muttered watching Fred and George clutch their sides, still laughing at “Prefect Ron, saving the first years from the wrath of Hermione.”

My grades are good enough, Draco thought, but then again if he were a prefect he would just use that to bully people more. His chest tightened uncomfortably, no, why was he feeling guilty, agh. 

A large bar of chocolate was thrust into his face by Fred who was grinning madly. 

“We snuck out to the muggle shops earlier and bought some things” he said.

“Honestly muggle sweets are interesting, we’re hoping that mixing them properly with doxy poison will make our puking pastilles more effective” George continued.

“When you guys open a joke shop I want to see it… and I expect full discounts for helping with your ‘product research’” Draco smiled. 

“Of course! We’re going to spend every class this year making new ideas and experimenting!” Fred said. 

“Hopefully by next year we can find a premise and then we don’t even need to finish our final year” continued George. 

Draco wished he could be as unworried as those two were when it came to their education. 

He never thought he would be upset that he couldn’t go back to Hogwarts. Then again, it would be nice to stay here and keep Sirius and Remus company, especially if they could teach him some stuff. Remus he trusted but Sirius as a teacher? Hm. 

“There’s going to be a party tonight” said George.

“For Ickle Ronnikins” continued Fred.

“We’ll try and steal you a slice of cake or something” said George, “or we can try and annoy Ron for you if you want.”  

Draco laughed but it was half-hearted. "I’ll try and come up with some insults that are about him and not your family in general." 

Fred grinned. "Just point out his jealous streaks." 

"Or his fat crush on Hermione" said George. 

"Wait he likes her? Seriously?" Draco said with disgust.

Fred and George were laughing again. "He does he just doesn’t know it yet. You could appear in the middle of the party and freak him out! "

"Ooo we’ll get a spotlight on you and he’ll think he’s dying or something"

Draco sighed. "That would be amazing but also complicated." 

He knew that they wanted him to come down, but with all of the Order members there it wasn’t safe. 

Only the Twins, Severus, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Mad Eye Moody with his all seeing eye actually knew of his existence.

He did come out of his room though, and listened to the party with extendable ears,  _ ‘it sounds nice’ _ he thought. 

He couldn’t really hear what was going on but he leant against the banister feeling kind of lonely, he wasn’t used to being left out of parties, he was usually the one in the centre of the room drawing attention to himself. 

Mrs. Weasley started to walk upstairs halfway through the party, so he retreated back into his room, but came out a few minutes later when he heard sobbing and shouting… he really wanted to go and see what was going on… He looked over the banister down at the lower floors. Ah, Remus was coming up the stairs so it was probably fine. 

He really hated staying out of sight. He watched from the top floor, they were walking in and out of a room, speaking to each other in hushed voices. He couldn’t really see what was happening, then Potter turned and walked out into the hallway. 

Draco froze and dashed back into his room.

Potter had looked up, why had Potter looked up! He’d caught Potter’s eye, and that wasn’t good. He waited in his room as footsteps came to his door… but nothing happened, Potter didn’t knock or anything. 

With luck he would think he was going crazy, or maybe he hadn’t seen him properly in the dark… then again Sirius kept talking about how Draco was ‘shining’ lately due to his blonde hair and wings… and every now and then his skin would glow for no damn reason. Which was even more infuriating because he didn’t even notice it most the time.

The footsteps left his room and Draco sighed in relief.

Bloody Saint Potter. They’ll all be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow so he was thankful for that. Someday of course he would be forced to talk to Potter and the Weasley family, since he was living at Grimmauld and ‘technically?’ part of the Order?... but it would probably be better if it was under appropriate conditions where they couldn’t start hexing each other, and not just run into each other unexpectedly.

\-----------

Draco finished his morning routine of stretching wings and back out, they only hurt now when he stretched them out fully, and that was because they were damn heavy.

He sighed and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Finally everyone had gone back to Hogwarts, the Weasley parents had gone back to their home, ‘the burrow’ or something, honestly the name just continued Draco’s suspicion that they all slept in the same room. 

So, he could walk around freely again. Although, he did tend to use his Angel apparation rather than walking most the time. Because it was fun. Besides, why should he walk, he was a pureblood. 

If only his hair would cooperate he could go and find some breakfast. 

He brushed the hair out of his face again. He had nothing to gel his hair down with and Sirius refused to let him get a haircut so his hair was not only messy and too long, it was starting to curl a the ends. He huffed again, his hair was almost as messy as Potter’s… Not that he noticed Potter’s hair particularly. He just thought it would look better if he didn’t always look like he had bed head… or something.

He groaned, to hell with it, his hair was just not co-operating today. 

He flashed downstairs, Remus was there, casually sipping his tea. 

“They all left then?” asked Draco. 

“This morning, big rush too, I thought they were going to miss the train, and then Sirius was insisting on going with Harry as a dog to see him off…” Remus rolled his eyes, as if used to Sirius making entirely unreasonable requests.

“That sounds like something Sirius would do” he muttered. “Did you go?” he asked, it was weird to realise that he should have gotten on the Hogwarts train this morning with everyone else. He felt displaced.

“Only to see off Harry and make sure everyone was safe, I came straight back but Sirius wanted to go chase cats in the park. I think Harry has been a bad influence on him” he said.

Draco smiled. “I think Sirius is a worse influence on Potter to be honest. At least they got on the train safely.” 

Remus gave him a smile that looked far too much like a smirk. 

“I meant without Sirius getting caught, I don’t care whether the rest of them were safe” Draco muttered, and started preparing lunch for himself. 

“Denial is a difficult thing to overcome” said Remus, turning back to his newspaper and ignoring Draco’s sharp look. 

He went about making breakfast, Remus was sat with his tea and his newspaper for a while before going off to find the textbooks they’d be using for the O.W.Ls. Draco was a little annoyed that he didn’t have any of his previous years textbooks to look at since everything was left at Hogwarts and probably returned to his parents.

He sat downstairs until Sirius came through the door giggling to himself like a kid. 

He took one look at Draco and burst into more laughter. 

“What?” Draco asked, the mutt was already being annoying. 

“H-Harry said, he-” Sirius cut off with more laughter, “he said-” he collapsed in a chair with tears of laughter...

Draco glared at him, his wings twitching in annoyance. 

“Well if you aren’t going to say anything, I’m going back to my room” Draco huffed, leaving Sirius to laugh. Whatever Potter said couldn’t have been that funny anyway. 

 

\----

 

“Am I going crazy” 

“Absolutely” chirped Fred. 

“...Why did I ask you two” Harry sighed. 

They were sat in the Gryffindor common room, it was the second day back at Hogwarts and it felt like he’d been to hell and back already. This was going to be the worst year ever, and going by his track record, that was saying something. Umbridge was the very definition of a nightmare. 

At least with Hermione and Ron were off doing prefect things he was free to chat openly with Fred and George, he was still mad about being ignored for half the summer anyway... 

“Aww, what’s wrong adopted brother?” asked George, casually leaning over to clap Harry on the back. 

“Nothing” Harry grumbled, stuffing a treacle tart leftover from dinner into his mouth. 

“Not thinking about a certain blond wizard then” said Fred with a knowing smirk. 

Harry sat up and spluttered. “W- what’s that supposed to mean! It’s not like I’m thinking about him or anything, I just… ughh why did I even tell you guys about that” he muttered. 

“Well Harry, usually when people see shining apparitions of someone they know in a dark and creepy house like Grimmauld Place, it means something more than just wondering how they went missing 6 months ago” lectured Fred with a very wise and all knowing voice. 

“Though we are surprised and touched that you came to us and not Ron with this” George said, sharing a look with Fred and winking at each other. 

Harry glared. “I don’t know what you are saying to each other in twin speak but Ron and Hermione said I talk about Malfoy too much…” 

And that was another thing that was weird about this year, he’d had Care for Magical Creatures earlier and Malfoy wasn’t there to make fun of him or piss him off… it made things too quiet. 

He ignored their twin smirks. 

“It’s just weird” he sighed, collapsing onto the couch dramatically. “I told Sirius about what I saw and he looked like he was trying not to laugh at me!” Why does no one around here take him seriously. 

Fred and George also looked like they wanted to burst into laughter when he told them about seeing Draco at Grimmauld Place. 

Then Umbridge and the ministry were telling everyone that he was lying about Voldemort, even Seamus and some of the other houses believed he was lying, and to top it off he couldn’t get Malfoy out of his head. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him like he was having a mental breakdown… 

“I’m not crazy” he muttered. 

Fred threw a chocolate frog at him. 

“Nothing wrong with a bit of crazy, Dad’s been running up and down the ministry trying to get the proof about the tournament out and with everything that happened last year, you are handling it a lot better than expected” said George.

“What’s that supposed to mean” said Harry shuffling over to look at what they were doing. 

“It means you haven’t sunk into a dark depression and you are still functioning normally, albeit slightly angsty and angry at the world” said Fred casually. It looked like they were writing a recipe. 

Harry ignored the angst comment. “What’re you writing?” he asked.

“Ah, ah, ah, that’s a secret,” said Fred. “We need everything to be working perfectly before we reveal them to the rest of the school.” 

“Oh, is it for the joke shop!” Harry exclaimed. He couldn’t wait for them to get it up and running honestly. He was more invested in their joke shop than he was his O.W.Ls this year. 

“You bet it is, we’re gonna have everything, puking pastilles, love potions, sugar rush potions, toffees that dye your hair different colours, skiving snackboxes, everything” they said proudly.

Harry smiled. “You know Hermione already shouted at you and threatened to tell Mrs Weasley if you tested them on first years.”

“That just means we’ll have to test more on ourselves, or just do it without getting caught” Fred said, looking annoyed.

The portrait hole opened loudly and Neville walked into the common room carrying his mimbulus mimbletonia plant with him. Harry made a mental note to buy him more plants for Christmas.

“Hi Neville” Harry greeted. Neville waved at him and sat at a desk close by, he pulled out a long piece of parchment and let out a loud sigh.

“Are you starting homework already?” Harry asked curiously. So far they’d been given three essays, a month’s dream diary for Trelawney, a bowtruckle drawing for Care for Magical Creatures, counter charm preparation for Flitwick and they were told to practice Vanishing Spells for McGonagall. 

He’d tried to start some yesterday and earlier today but with Umbridge and everything else going on he’d had too bad a migraine.

“Ooo the 5th Year O.W.L panic is starting already Gred” said George 

“That means our sweets are going to sell like hotcakes when we’re finished Forge” continued Fred. 

Harry sighed, “I should do some too but I have detention soon, and every night this week, with Umbridge, I hope she doesn’t keep me too long.”  

Fred patted Harry on the back, but no one said anything… it couldn’t really be that bad could it? It was just detention, Professor McGonagall told him to keep his temper down and follow her classes. But... that meant throwing away an entire year of DADA. 

“You’d better be off Harry” said Neville, “I wouldn’t want to be late for her, she might give you more detentions or something.” 

-

 

_ Entry 4 _

_ Angel abilities: _

_ Although I cannot give a comprehensive list of Angel abilities simply due to the vast number of spells, some of which are still evolving, I can give a basic overview of what an Angel can do and how it makes them different from wizardkind.  _

_ From my understanding and through various practices and training sessions with others, I have found that Angel magic is particularly strong in, shielding spells, imbuing or blessing spells and enchantments, support and protection charms, and to some degree spells or charms that involve light. _

 

  * __Shielding spells.__



 

_ Possibly the strongest defence to an Angel is the in-built knowledge of shielding spells. Just like the wizarding spell protego, which, with practice, I have become able to cast wordlessly and in an instant. Angels too have their own shields, some cast against specific spells, others more general. _

_ What I find deeply interesting is the constant shielding of my wings. My mentor Gadreel has informed me that Angel wings can be used to block any magic. As a manifestation of magic itself, they cannot be damaged, cursed or spelled in any way. Even the disillusionment charms I cast to hide them fade away in only an hour. As a wizard of the ministry I have attempted to fight alongside my allies many times, although I cannot harm those we are fighting, I have often spread my wings in front of an ally to shield them from a spell.  _

_ Indeed, shielding is a strong point for Angels. Stronger even than healing magic which requires knowledge and study to put to use. An Angel is much more a protector than a healer.  _

_ -Castiel _

 

"Well Draco, the semester has officially started, so we should start studying for your O.W.Ls" said Remus. 

"Yes" said Draco, he was sat on the counter as usual, only this time the table and countertops around him were piled with books. "Only, how is this going to work?" 

"Well, Headmaster Dumbledore has passed me all of the layouts for the semester… for all classes. So, I think we should just make a schedule of your classes and treat everyday like school" said Remus. 

"Except no homework" chirped Sirius. 

Remus glared at him. "Indeed, since you are the only one here there isn’t much point in basic homework, although I will still ask you to read and research things we don’t have time to cover, and maybe write an essay now and then." 

Draco nodded, with Remus teaching all subjects it would be difficult for him to set and mark homework anyway, unless they got some kind of system together. He glanced at Sirius who had a far too smug smirk on his face. 

"What else?" he asked, a happy Sirius was a worrying sight. 

Remus looked at the over excited dog. "Sirius has offered to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts, because he disagrees with everything the new teacher at Hogwarts plans to teach." Remus said, tapping Sirius on the head and ignoring the indignant whine. 

"And, Severus said he’ll come by to give you a list of potions they will make at Hogwarts for the semester" continued Remus, he rummaged through a pile of books until he found the 5th Year potions textbook. "Supposedly, any potion in here could be in the O.W.L exam, we’ll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley to buy potions ingredients."

Draco nodded, overall it sounded like he could do the year with Remus and Sirius, although some classes may be harder, such as Care for Magical Creatures… Looking after a mutt and a werewolf probably didn’t count… 

"Will we cover Angel stuff?" he asked. 

Sirius jumped forward, half tripping over a pile of books and shouted. "Yes!!"

"We will try" said Remus, in a much calmer voice. "As much as possible, we would like to cover any Angel spells and theory, but it may be more beneficial for us to have a practical lesson now and then and try out spells."

Draco nodded, he wanted to test some things he read, and he particularly wanted to see how his wings worked now that they weren’t causing him as much pain. 

He looked over at his teachers.

Remus handed him a schedule for classes.

“It may be a little different to Hogwarts, since we are all living here and classes may be a little haphazard I decided to just put in a morning slot and an afternoon slot for each individual class instead of having several a week, and we will just go until we are all bored rather than having a specific time to stop. If we can’t cover everything I’ll swap stuff around.” 

Draco nodded and glanced at Sirius... 

Sirius was tearing pages out of the 5th year DADA textbook and laughing madly. 

… Father would be horrified if he knew who was teaching him…    
It was going to be a good year. 

 

Schedule: 

Monday: 

10am Charms, (and Angel magic).  

2pm Divination.   
  


Tuesday:

10am Potions.   

2pm Arithmancy.   
  


Wednesday:

10am Care for Magical Creatures.

AKA: Help clean up the magical creatures festering in the walls of Grimmauld Place.

2pm Herbology.

Probably whatever plants Remus can find, or just going through textbooks.   
  


Thursday:

10am DADA Sirius may require a lot of time for this class.

11pm   Astronomy  
We can do this from the attic… Or at least try.  
  


Friday: 

10am Transfiguration.

2pm History of Magic.   
  


Weekends:

Free other than maybe doing research or reading textbooks.

 

"Well Draco," Remus smiled, "let’s get started!"  


 

-

2 months 1 week 13 hours and 12 minutes. That’s how long it had been since she’d found out her son was missing.

Her Draco. 

Lucius was currently out heading searches around Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley. Anywhere Draco might be. 

The location wards on his wand weren’t working, the ones they had cast on him as heir to a pureblood line were being muted and couldn’t give an exact location. 

He was alive, that much she knew. She could feel it in her bones, he was alive and they would be reunited.

Lucius floo’d into the room, he looked tired, big black rings around his eyes and hair more disheveled than it had ever been. 

"Go to bed dear," Narcissa said calmly. 

"In a moment," Lucius replied, collapsing into a chair and grabbing the newspaper. 

Narcissa sighed, she finished up her letter to the ministry with a flourished signature, they WOULD let her into the locational runes department. 

You might be thinking. ‘Where's Mouldywart, will they let him come to Malfoy manor?’ 

Not bloody likely. 

Oh the Mouldynose was furious of course, but there were many other pureblood homes for him to go to and both Lucius and herself made it very clear that their son would be found before they did anything for the so called Dark Lord.

Waldemart was still growing in power, and collecting his death eater armies, so he let them be for now. Luci still went to the meetings but not on any jobs; Valderward didn’t care for Draco of course, or any of them. But he had enough peons available to him that he could ignore the Malfoys for now… Bellatrix’s wailing over her nephew and speculation that Dumbledore kidnapped him also meant the Dank Lord left them alone as he plotted the Light side's downfall.

As far as they were concerned, finding Draco could also help them find out Dumbledore’s plans. That boded well for them. 

"Come to bed dear," Narcissa said again, it was late, the room only brightened by the light of the fire. 

Lucius buried his nose deeper into the missing cases section of the newspaper. 

"Go up without me sweetheart," he replied. 

She smiled, it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Hurry along dear," she said and left the room quietly. 

The atmosphere of the house wasn’t strained. They’d had arguments before, but there were none now. When they did see each other there was nothing to say. Where is our son? How will we find him? What can we do? 

Well those questions didn’t need to be said, they spent everyday searching, using their connections, using the ministry. 

Lucius was convinced it was a Hogwarts cover up, but even Severus had made himself scarce lately… Which wasn’t like him.  _ ‘I'll have words with Severus _ ’ she thought. He may be good at deceiving but she could break him. 

A crack sound filled the room. 

"A letter for you madam" squeaked the house elf. 

She took the letter, and almost dropped it in shock. The envelope was old, tattered and dirty… with the black family seal shimmering on the wax sealing it… 

"That will be all" she waved the house elf away and opened the letter with shaking hands.

A few simple sentences were scrawled across the page:

 

Refu _ s _ ed the mark. Eyes everywhere. Ma _ i _ l is t _ r _ aced. Unt _ i _ l next we sho _ u _ ld meet,  _ S _ afe. 

 

Narcissa let out a stifled sob, quickly smothering it. Safe. He’s safe. 

She had no doubt where and who this was from, only a member of the Black family could use the Black family seal, it was charmed that way.

Grimmauld. It had to be that family home, it had the fidelius charm on it, that messed with location wards, it meant she couldn’t go there. 

Oh Lucius would be… 

No.

Lucius couldn’t know about this she hummed aloud in thought. If Draco is with my cousin. The Dark Lord may try and bombarda his way in.

The Dark Lord was in Lucius’s head all the time, but not hers, she was just a background character, there as a hostage of her family, she could hide information, Luci couldn’t…

Oh, Lucius. Oh, Draco. 

She couldn’t tell either of them that she knew…

She wiped away the stray tears and picked her head up. "how unbecoming of a Malfoy" she muttered, staring at her own tired expression in the mirror. 

...

Severus felt a chill go down his spine from his desk at Hogwarts… a storm was coming… He glared at Potter who had been giving him withering looks throughout potions class that morning. ‘ _ This is Potters fault _ ’ he thought. 

-


	4. Grimmauld Classes and Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring, a brief look at Draco learning from Remus and Sirius and Harry being insecure.

**Chapter 4**

 

-

_ Entry 5 _

_ August 22nd _

_ More Angel Abilities:  _

  1. _Light spells_



_ By light I do not mean the Light side and Dark side, this ongoing theory of magic having inherently good or evil sides has been giving me a headache for the better half of a year. No. By light spells I literally mean spells that create or put out light.  _

_ I think you will find I have the strongest Lumos out of the entire auror staff. But other than the general uses, being able to create light seems to be another trait of Angels themselves due to the power of the magical core showing itself through the body. I can make myself give out light if I focus enough on my magic, something that has been useful when I need a night light to read. Gadreel makes fun of me because he himself uses his light as a power against his foes, blinding them with his radiance, he says.  _

_ I’m sure other Angels have found far better ways to use light spells to their advantage, I myself don’t tend to take light away that often. But I know that Gabriel took great joy in making a room dark and watching people trip over themselves.  _

_ I do not understand my fellow Angels... _

_ -Castiel _

 

Draco’s first lessons started in much the same way they would have at Hogwarts. 

Only, now he had to deal with Sirius blowing things up, and Remus being obsessed with academic reading, and occasionally Sev, who only seemed to visit to complain about his students mishaps during potions class…

_ ‘At least this years classes are interesting,’ _ Draco mused. 

The first week had turned out way better than he’d thought it would. 

They started with Charms. First reviewing summoning charms which they had learnt last year, Remus was very meticulous in seeing which spells Draco already knew and what he needed help with, it made Draco remember what he was like as a DADA teacher, there was a reason everyone learnt so much third year at it wasn’t the curriculum. Eventually they moved on to O.W.L. material and read through the textbooks introduction to countercurses and the applications of them. 

It was exciting that later in the book there was a large section on learning silencing charms,  considering the amount of times he’d seen adults use it. It should be a very useful spell to know.

They decided to start Divination after lunch. Unfortunately.

He hated Divination class, maybe it was just the way Trelawney taught them. AKA. Very badly. He knew that the way Trelawney taught divination was nothing like actual seers, his parents had been to a number of seers over the years, it’s what witches and wizards did when they needed information on a sensitive topic. Real seers were nothing like Trelawney. 

The moment Remus saw Trelawney’s textbook,  _ The Dream Oracle  _ he frowned. “Well,” he said, “I asked Severus to get me some notes or an idea of how your Professor taught Divination, as I haven’t had much practice teaching this class, and your Professor says students will interpret each others dreams and keep a dream diary for a month.” 

“Sounds boring” said Draco. 

Remus smiled. “The curriculum for the O.W.Ls covers dreams in detail and I think it will be particularly good for you to learn proper divination.” 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him, “I prefer Arithmancy.” 

“Well Arithmancy will be good too, you see Angels supposedly have a talent for future sight and seer knowledge” Remus said. 

Draco sighed, another thing he was supposed to be good at. 

“Divination is too over the top for me” he said. 

“Well when I was in school I quite enjoyed Divination, particularly the things that you can learn how to read, you know, tarot cards, tea leaves, bone reading,” 

Draco frowned even more. 

“I know divination makes prophecies for the future but I don’t see how looking at tea would do anything to help anyone.” said Draco. Then again he did remember classes with Potter who got the grim from his tea leaves… in third year… when Sirius was around… okay maybe there was some accuracy to this divination stuff. 

Remus was walking around the small library of Grimmauld Place, plucking out books with titles like: 

Dreaming the Future

Magic and the I Ching

Divination and Healing

The Art of Bone Script

A History of Tarot readings. 

 

“You are seriously getting in to this” Draco commented.

Remus looked particularly happy as he put the books down on the desk, “I like Divination” he said. “I just never had a divine eye for it or anything.” 

“I’m not writing a dream diary,” said Draco. 

Remus looked at him and sighed. “You need to take things seriously as if you were at Hogwarts.”

“If I was at Hogwarts I would make stuff up” Draco said. 

Remus rubbed the back of his head. “Fine, I’ll write one as well, we can interpret each others dreams” he compromised.

“Fine” said Draco, “but only if Sirius does it as well.”

Remus got an evil glint in his eye and nodded.    
  
The next day he had Potions class which was just Remus reading the newspaper while he made a potion that Severus had asked him to send him a vial of, i.e. the Draught of Peace. Then he had to write an essay on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday. Apparently Severus still wanted to treat his lessons as the same as school, even though he couldn’t be there.

But it was fine, he’d always liked potions, and there were enough books he could steal from Remus to write his essays.  

Care for Magical Creatures was pretty simple, it was about bowtruckles and the proper handling of them at the moment. He found many unpleasant magical creatures skulking around Grimmauld Place but strangely he wasn’t that bothered by the slightly more hands on work… he’d never have done this at Hogwarts though… don’t tell anyone that he was actually enjoying himself. Even Herbology wasn’t that bad considering he didn’t have the Hogwarts greenhouses. 

He hummed and sat in the kitchen waiting for Sirius to attempt teaching him DADA. 

Sirius entered the room in a flourish. 

“Let’s begin with the best subject of them all!” he began loudly. “First, Remmy says I should got through the course aims but that parts boring so we’ll do it fast.” 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him, Sirius’s course aims seemed much different to the ones written in the textbook. For example the course aims that Draco could see written in the textbook were:

  1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.
  2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.
  3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.



 

Sirius crossed these out and used chalk to write his own interpretations on a mini blackboard that was floating and following him around: 

  1. Understanding how to make defensive magic look good
  2. Learning defensive magic that can be legally used.
  3. Practical defensive magic uses 



  
“You see Draco this is just how they make words fancy in textbooks, but I know that this is what really matters. And this textbook is awful, it’s like they didn’t put in any practical stuff. So I’m just gonna wing it, and look at the page titles for each class,” Sirius lectured, re-positioning the teaching hat he’d found in the attic. 

“Now let’s get started… what Angel magic is there?” he said.

“Sirius, this is Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Draco replied. 

"And what better use is there for a Defence class then learning offence!” 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Fine fine,” Sirius huffed. “we’ll wait for Remmy for the Angel part, but I’m coming back to the offence! Now this is how you do a good stunning spell...” 

-

“Are you guys finished?” Remus asked walking into the room. 

Draco blinked, and looked over to the clock. It had been 3 hours... he hadn’t even noticed the time passing. 

He and Sirius had got into a discussion on the uses of his wings as a shield to magical abilities that had further lead to a discussion of whether they should fire attacks at Draco to see if his wings would deflect magical spells or just sort of absorb them.

They hadn’t decided yet because Draco didn’t really want to have spells fired at him even if there was a possibility his wings could shield him. But Sirius really wanted to see what would happen. 

“I guess we are done” Sirius said. “practice stunning spells on doxies til next week~!” 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Sirius did you skip a few lessons?” Remus sighed. 

“Yes but only because ‘Conflict Avoidance’ is a stupid lesson,” Sirius huffed. “DADA is about what to do in a fight not how to run and hide, besides most conflicts are unavoidable!!”

Remus sighed but smiled warmly. 

Draco disappeared before Sirius could tell Remus his plans to fire curses at his wings. 

Sirius wanted to see him try to fly with his wings but Draco doubted that would happen any time soon, he didn’t even consider it a possibility right now...

His wings were still growing. He was relieved that the pain was almost gone and he could walk around almost completely normal. The wings were just heavy and it’s not like he knew what to do with them.

The next day he had Transfiguration about vanishing spells and along with this, Remus was teaching him how to disillusion his wings… purely for the necessity. 

He was getting better at it, slowly, he was practicing on smaller things first anyway… After a few failed attempts he’d managed to disillusion Sirius’s shoes and it was hilarious to watch Sirius look for them all day, getting slowly angrier that he couldn’t find them. 

Finally, History of Magic which started with Remus talking about Giant Wars and the many books he had read on the subject. Detailing some dates and information he needed to know for the exam. And had ended up with Sirius skimming through the textbook and going into a full rendition of the battles with acting out the characters and war cries. 

To be honest Draco wasn’t sure if he’d learnt a lot or nothing at all, but it was memorable. 

 

-

Harry stared down at the letter he’d written, it wasn’t giving too much away and shouldn’t make sense to anyone who intercepted it, after all Mad-Eye said to be careful of what they wrote as mail was being intercepted. 

 

Dear Snuffles, 

I hope you’re well. The first week back at Hogwarts has been absolutely terrible, I’m really glad it’s the weekend, I can’t seem to focus properly lately. 

We’ve got a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Umbridge. She’s nearly as nice as your mum. I’m writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night when I was in detention with Umbridge.    
We’re all missing our biggest friend, we hope he’ll be back soon. 

Please write back quickly. 

Best, 

Harry

 

That sounded good, right? 

He wasn’t revealing too much. Hermione couldn’t complain about it, and he was trying not to let it upset him that to start with she had been pressuring him to go to Dumbledore and tell someone, and then the second he mentioned sending a letter to Sirius she was all “Oh you can’t put that in a letter it could be intercepted.” Like… she had a point but still, she literally just told him to tell someone then told him it was a bad idea to tell someone…

And in divination he’d started working with Neville instead of Ron after Neville heard Ron tell him to stop taking his anger out on him and Hermione… he hadn’t been! Had he? … Maybe he had. He felt bad about it but he just… couldn’t seem to stop?

Anyway, Neville had approached him after class and asked if they could switch partners; he somehow convincing Ron to be partners with Dean, then waited for Ron to be out of earshot to say. “Your friends are meant to support you, even the angry parts, so I won’t complain because I know you’ve had a hard summer and I don’t think your taking it out on anyone.” 

He liked Neville. Ron and Hermione had been complaining about his attitude for weeks, they were busy with their own lives, maybe he should hang out with Neville more for a while, then he’d stop making them angry at him. Well… to be completely fair he did snap at them a few times but it wasn’t “taking his anger out” he was  _ actually _ annoyed at them, they never apologised for not telling him about Grimmauld Place even if it was Dumbledore's idea, and they’d been ignoring him since classes started, he couldn’t so much as mention Malfoy around them without getting eye rolls. 

He went up to the Owlery and sent the letter for “Snuffles” off with Hedwig. He came back down just as Cho Chang was going up, he didn’t really want to think about her. Ever since last year things had been awkward and he’d been thinking more about Voldemort and how Ron and Hermione basically abandoned him for the summer.

He was sat with Neville, Fred and George doing homework on Sunday evening. Ron was bummed that he was lousy in Quidditch practice but he’d convinced Hermione to check his homework and was already in bed. 

Harry hadn’t had time with all of his detentions and quidditch practice and just general worrying about the O.W.Ls and the Order and… Malfoy. 

Thankfully Neville was also struggling through the astronomy essay which meant they could struggle together. Meanwhile Fred and George were trying to fix their nosebleed nougat recipe. 

There was a flicker in the fire. Harry slid off his chair onto his knees to crouch by the singed and threadbare hearthrug, gazing into the flames.

“Er — Harry?” said Fred uncertainly. “Why are you down there?”

“Because I’ve just seen Sirius’s head in the fire,” said Harry.

He spoke quite calmly; after all, he had seen Sirius’s head in this very fire the previous year and talked to it too. Nevertheless, he could not be sure that he had really seen it this time. . . . It had vanished so quickly. . . .

“You mean like how you saw a glowing apparition of Draco Malfoy during the summer” asked George. 

Harry turned to glare at him while Neville looked confused. 

“Sirius” Harry gasped, gazing at the fire. Neville took seeing an escaped convicts head in the fire rather well considering he wasn’t quite on the same page as Fred, George and himself. He stood up and walked over, standing behind the sofa as if it would protect him should Sirius do something.

Speaking of Fred and George they looked like Christmas had come early.  

There in the middle of the dancing flames sat Sirius’s head, long dark hair falling around his grinning face.

“I was starting to think you’d go to bed before everyone else had disappeared,” he said. “I’ve been checking every hour.”

“You’ve been popping into the fire every hour?” Harry said, half laughing.

“Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear yet. I think a girl — first year by the look of her — might’ve got a glimpse of me earlier, but don’t worry,” Sirius said.

“You’re my hero” muttered George.

“This was the only way I could come up with of answering your letter without resorting to a code — and codes are breakable.” said Sirius. “Anyway, we’d better be quick, just in case we’re disturbed — so about your scar. Well, I know it can’t be fun when it hurts, but the Order aren’t sure if it’s something to worry about. It kept aching all last year, didn’t it?”

Neville came over to the fire. “Isn’t it dangerous if your scar is hurting? That’s a You-Know-Who thing, right?” 

Harry nodded, “Well Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion,” said Harry, ignoring, Fred and George hanging over him to get a good look at Sirius in the fire. “So maybe he was just, I dunno, really angry or something the night I had that detention.”

“Remus and me have discussed it and, well, now he’s back it’s bound to hurt more often,” said Sirius.

“So you don’t think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?” Harry asked.

“I doubt it,” said Sirius. “I know her by reputation and I’m sure she’s no Death Eater.”

“She’s foul enough to be one,” said Harry darkly.

“Yes, but the world isn’t split into good people and Death Eaters,” said Sirius with a wry smile. “I know she’s a nasty piece of work, though, you should hear Remus talk about her.”

“Does Lupin know her?” asked Harry quickly, remembering Umbridge’s comments about dangerous half-breeds during her first lesson.

“No,” said Sirius. “But she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job.” Harry remembered how much shabbier Lupin looked these days and his dislike of Umbridge deepened even further.

“What’s she got against werewolves?” said Neville angrily.

“Scared of them, I expect,” said Sirius, smiling at his indignation.

“Apparently she loathes part-humans; she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year too. Imagine wasting your time and energy persecuting merpeople when there are little toerags like Kreacher on the loose-” said Sirius. Fred and George laughed. 

“Hey Paddy, can you teach us how to fire talk?” asked Fred, “we want to freak Percy out at work” 

Sirius grinned. “Next time you’re here I’ll show you” he said. “So what are Umbridge’s lessons like, the curriculum looks like a load of bollocks to me, I’ve been improvising. Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?”

“No,” said Harry. “She’s not letting us use magic at all! Wait, what do you mean you’ve been improvising?”

“Uhhh, oh nothing Harry, just been going through some old textbooks” Sirius said quickly. “So you are really using that textbook about theory?” he asked.

“Yes” said Neville. “And all we do is read it throughout class.”

“Ah, well, that figures,” said Sirius. “Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn’t want you trained in combat.”

“Trained in combat?” repeated Harry incredulously. “What does he think we’re doing here, forming some sort of wizard army?”

“That’s exactly what he thinks you’re doing,” said Sirius. “Or rather, that’s exactly what he’s afraid Dumbledore’s doing. Forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic.”

There was a voice in the background, “Sirius, who are you talking to?” 

“Is that him!?!” exclaimed George. 

“It’s him!!” said Fred. 

“HI, BEST FRIEND!” they shouted into the fire. 

After a few seconds Sirius said. “...He ran away” 

Harry looked at them all confused. “It’s who? What?” 

“Don’t worry Harry,” said Fred. “We were just greeting our long time best friend who isn’t a shiny apparition of a person.”

“Are you ever going to let that go” said Harry annoyed. 

Sirius was laughing in the fire. Damnit.  

“Anyway, there isn’t really anyone but me and Kreacher here… I haven’t seen anyone from the Order all weekend, they’re all busy.”

“You mean Remus left you all alone?” said Fred distraught. 

“HE DID!” said Sirius loudly. “Well I have the mystery guest to keep me company but he’s been moody lately because I tried to fire a stupefy at him last night. I mean it bounced off so I don’t know what he’s so pissy about.” There was a definite note of bitterness in Sirius’s voice.

Harry wasn’t really sure what was going on anymore… “So... you haven’t had any news about Hagrid, either?”

“Ah...” said Sirius, “well, he was supposed to be back by now, no one’s sure what’s happened to him.” Then, seeing their stricken faces, he added quickly, “But Dumbledore’s not worried, so don’t you three get yourselves in a state; I’m sure Hagrid’s fine.”

And when they did not appear cheered by this, Sirius added. “When’s your next Hogsmeade weekend anyway? I was thinking, we got away with the dog disguise at the station, didn’t we? I thought I could-”

“NO!” said Harry, very loudly.

“Why don’t we come to see you instead?” said Fred. “we need to introduce you to Neville.” 

Neville looked slightly terrified, slightly intrigued. 

“Oo I like that idea,” said Sirius, grinning. “Anyway, it was just an idea, thought you might like to get together-”

“I would, I just don’t want you chucked back in Azkaban!” said Harry.

Sirius blinked. “Don’t you worry about me Harry” he said, “I have recently discovered the ultimate escape method from anywhere” 

Harry bit his lip nervously. 

“Well, I’d better be off, I think someone just tripped over themselves on the stairs, that one step always gets him,” said Sirius. “I’ll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I?”

There was a tiny pop, and the place where Sirius’s head had been was flickering flame once more.

Harry sighed and turned back to his friends, then had to double take at Fred and George’s shit-eating grins. 

-

It was a few weeks later when he was sat in the Hogs Head with a group of students staring at him that he was starting to think. Wow what is my life?

He was adamantly ignoring Hermione and Ron since they’d both made it clear that they didn’t trust him and wouldn’t support him. Hermione had basically told him he deserved to have his hand slashed open by Umbridge every night. 

Sure he lost his temper in class and got more detentions but… It was hard to keep your mouth shut when a bitch like Umbridge was spewing nonsense, at least he’d thought his friends would be on his side.

But Hermione had kept pestering about teaching everyone proper Defence Against the Dark Arts and Fred and George had convinced him to actually go through with it… 

So now he was sat waiting for a bunch of students who thought he was lying anyway, with Hermione preaching at him about how he was the only one who understood real DADA and how excited people would be to learn from him. 

He’d come in with Fred and George, after agreeing to meet Ron and Hermione at the Hogs Head, it was a very run down looking place. 

Neville came in just after he did and took a seat opposite him. “Hi, Harry,” he said.

“Hey Neville” he replied, watching Cho come into the room. Things had been very awkward for both of them since last year and he didn’t know if he could really speak to her at this point, not without Cedric being the topic of conversation.

Once everyone sat down and got butterbeers Hermione started to speak.

“Well... erm... well, you know why you’re here. Erm... well, Harry here had the idea- I mean”  

Harry threw her a sharp look. 

“I had the idea, that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts. And I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us” Hermione’s voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident “because nobody could call  _ that _ Defense Against the Dark Arts.” 

“Hear, hear,” said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened. 

“Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands.” She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, “And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells.”

“You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?” said Michael Corner.

“Of course I do,” said Hermione at once. “But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because... because...” She took a great breath and finished, “Because Lord Voldemort’s back.”

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho’s friend shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself, Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch, Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Well... that’s the plan anyway,” said Hermione. “If you want to join us, we need to decide how we’re going to-”

“Where’s the proof You-Know-Who’s back?” said the blond Hufflepuff quidditch player in a rather aggressive voice.

“Well, Dumbledore believes it-” Hermione began.

“You mean, Dumbledore believes him,” said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but got cut off by Ron.

“Who are you?” Ron asked rather rudely.

“Zacharias Smith,” said the boy. “And I think we’ve got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who’s back.”

“Look,” said Hermione, intervening swiftly, “that’s really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-”

“It’s okay, Hermione,” said Harry.

It had just dawned upon him why there were so many people there. He felt that Hermione should have seen this coming or maybe she did and just didn’t tell him. Some of these people had turned up in the hope of hearing Harry’s story firsthand.

“What makes me say You-Know-Who’s back?” he asked, looking Zacharias straight in the face. “I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn’t believe him, you don’t believe me, and I’m not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone.”

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while he spoke. Harry had the impression that even the barman was listening in. He was wiping the same glass with the filthy rag; it was becoming steadily dirtier.

Zacharias said dismissively, “All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You Know Who and that you brought Diggory’s body back to Hogwarts. He didn’t give us details, he didn’t tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we’d all like to know-”

“If you’ve come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can’t help you,” Harry said, he could feel his temper rising again and attempted to squash it back down. He didn’t need more people telling him not to snap at them. He didn’t take his eyes from Zacharias Smith’s aggressive face. “I don’t want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that’s what you’re here for, you might as well clear out.”

He cast an angry look in Hermione’s direction. This was all her fault; she had decided to display him like some sort of freak and of course they had all turned up to see just how wild his story was... He glanced at Neville who was giving him a comforting smile.

No one had left their seats, not even Zacharias Smith, though he continued to gaze intently at Harry.

“So,” said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. “So... like I was saying... if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we’re going to do it, how often we’re going to meet, and where we’re going to-”

“Is it true,” interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, “that you can produce a Patronus?”

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

“Yeah,” said Harry slightly defensively.

“A corporeal Patronus?”

Harry stared at her, suddenly remembering his trial that summer.

“Er, you don’t know Madam Bones, do you?” he asked.

The girl smiled. “She’s my auntie,” she said. “I’m Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So, is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?”

“Yes,” said Harry.

“Blimey, Harry!” said Lee, looking deeply impressed. “I never knew that!”

“Mum told Ron not to spread it around,” said Fred, grinning at Harry. “She said you got enough attention as it was.”

“She’s not wrong,” mumbled Harry nervously, a couple of people laughed.

“And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore’s office?” demanded Terry Boot. “That’s what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year...”

“Er, yeah, I did, yeah,” said Harry.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled, the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks, and Lavender Brown said “wow” softly. 

Harry was feeling slightly hot around the collar now; he was staring down at the table, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

“And in our first year,” said Neville to the group at large, “he saved that Philosphous Stone”

“Philosopher’s,” hissed Hermione.

“Yes, that, from You-Know-Who,” finished Neville, ducking his head a little embarrassed.

Hannah Abbott’s eyes were as round as Galleons.

“And that’s not to mention,” said Cho. “All the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year,  getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things...”

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table.

Harry’s insides were squirming. He was trying to arrange his face so that he did not look too pleased with himself. Especially with the tournament, he hadn’t even wanted to participate and considering the outcome… it wasn’t something he wanted to be praised or remembered for. 

Besides, he hadn’t thought of all those things as great deeds or stuff to be praised for, most of the time he was just trying to stay alive. And the number of school rules they broke had to count for something in convincing people it wasn’t really a good thing… 

“Look,” he said and everyone fell silent at once. “I... I don’t want to sound like I’m trying to be modest or anything, but... I had a lot of help with all that stuff...”

“Not with the dragon, you didn’t,” said Michael Corner at once. “That was a seriously cool bit of flying...”

“Yeah, well,” said Harry, feeling it would be churlish to disagree.

“And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer,” said Susan Bones.

“No,” said Harry. “No, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I’m trying to make is that I-”

“Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?” said Zacharias Smith.

“Here’s an idea,” said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak. “Why don’t you shut your mouth?”

Perhaps the word “weasel” had affected Ron particularly strongly; in any case, he was now looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him. 

Zacharias flushed. “Well, we’ve all turned up to learn from him, and now he’s telling us he can’t really do any of it,” he said.

“That’s not what he said,” snarled Fred Weasley.

“Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?” inquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko’s bags.

“Or any part of your body, really, we’re not fussy where we stick this” said Fred. 

“Yes, well,” said Hermione hastily. “Moving on... the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?”

There was a murmur of general agreement. 

Harry opened his mouth to argue but closed it upon receiving a stern look from Hermione. 

Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in George’s hand.

“Right,” said Hermione, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. “Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don’t think there’s any point in meeting less than once a week. Since this is rather important, we’re talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort’s Death Eaters.”

“Well said!” barked Ernie Macmillan, whom Harry had been expecting to speak long before this. “Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we’ll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!”

He looked around impressively, as though waiting for people to cry. “Surely not!” When nobody spoke, he went on, “I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You Know Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells is ridiculous! ”

“We think the reason Umbridge doesn’t want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts,” said Hermione. “Is that she’s got some… some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he’d mobilise us against the Ministry.”

Nearly everybody looked stunned at this news; everybody except Luna Lovegood, who piped up, “Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army.”

“What?” said Harry, completely thrown by this unexpected piece of information.

“Yes, he’s got an army of heliopaths,” said Luna solemnly.

Hermione bristled liked someone had slapped her across the face. “No, he hasn’t!!” 

Luna glared back at her. “Yes, he has.”

“What are heliopaths?” asked Neville, looking blank.

“They’re spirits of fire,” said Luna, her protuberant eyes widening so that she looked madder than ever. “Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of-”

“They don’t exist, Neville,” said Hermione tartly. 

“They might exist” Harry muttered.

“Oh yes they do!” Luna said louder.

“I’m sorry, but where’s the proof of that?” snapped Hermione, sending Harry a glare.

Luna took a step forward. “There are plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you’re so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you-”

Ginny cut in. “Uhh, weren’t we trying to decide how often we’re going to meet and get Defence lessons?”

“Yes,” said Hermione at once, “yes, we were, you’re right...”

Luna crossed her arms, still glowering at Hermione. Ginny stood next to her looking supportive.

“Well, practicing once a week sounds cool,” said Lee Jordan, trying to fill the awkward silence.

“As long as it doesn’t interrupt anyones Quidditch practice” said Angelina. The others murmured in agreement

“Yes, yes,” said Hermione in a tense voice. “Well, the other thing to decide is where we’re going to meet...”

The group fell silent, Hogwarts was huge, there must be somewhere Harry thought hard about it, he knew of secret corridor from the marauders map… but he may have been spending a bit too much time searching for Malfoy on it lately, rather than anything else. 

“Maybe an unused classroom?” said Dean.

“Yeah,” said Ron, “McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard...”

“It might be a bit harder this time” Harry muttered, he was pretty certain Professor McGonagall would not be so accommodating this time. For all that Hermione had said about study and homework groups being allowed, he had the distinct feeling this one might be considered a lot more rebellious.

“Right, well, we’ll try to find somewhere,” said Hermione. “We’ll send a message round to everybody when we’ve got a time and a place for the first meeting.”

She brought out a parchment and quill, then hesitated and glanced at Harry. He looked back at her, hoping he didn’t have to say anything else. She bit her lip and looked back at the occupants of the room. 

“I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think,” she took a deep breath. “That we all ought to agree not to shout about what we’re doing. So if you sign, you’re agreeing not to tell Umbridge, or anybody else, what we’re up to” she said.

To Harry’s relief, Fred and George reached out for the parchment and cheerfully wrote their signatures, but it was obvious that several people looked less than happy at the prospect of putting their names on the list. But was it because they planned to tell other people or they still didn’t quite trust him… 

When the last person had signed, Hermione took the parchment back and put it in her bag. A heavy silence fell across the room. Harry wondered if he should say something like, ‘the meetings over,’ or ‘you can go now.’ Rather than stand in this silence watching people side eye him. 

“Well, time’s ticking on,” said Fred breaking the silence and getting to his feet. “George, Lee, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we’ll be seeing you all later.”

“Wait I want to come with you” said Harry, eager to get out of this place and everyone staring at him. 

Hermione looked very disappointed in him, she obviously wanted to discuss this club she’d made and pushed him to be the teacher of, but he still didn’t really feel the need to talk to her. 

Maybe he was being petty but he’d much rather see what the twins were up to...

He left with Fred, George and Lee before Ron or Hermione could catch him. 

-   
  


_ Entry 6 _

_ August 26th _

  1. _Channelling_



_ After shielding and light spells the next ability of an Angel is something I like to call channelling or in the religious muggle sense, ‘blessing.’ _

_ When an Angel focuses their magical abilities and allows their magic to flow into another, a very peculiar transfer of magic occurs that cannot be done by ordinary wizards. As Angel magic is very pure, it can in a sense be used by all witches and wizards, and therefore, an Angel can allow another to use their magic to boost their own abilities. As an Angel is their own wand, so to can they be used as another's wand. This seems rather perilous if used to amplify a dangerous spell, but perhaps it too can be used to amplify a healing spell. _

_ I cannot cover anymore on this now as I’m still trying things out myself.  _

_ -Castiel _

 

Draco threw his potions textbook down in frustration. 

“I need more unicorn horn,” he muttered. As much as he liked potions, trying to get one done for Severus without the amusement of watching Potter making one or seeing Weasel fucking up his own potion was much less fun. 

He’d run out of ingredients for the standard antidote and he was already part way through making it… 

Severus would have some, if only he could nip into Hogwarts and get some from the store cupboard… He’d leave a note, of course...

“Wait…” he hummed.

He could flash in and out of Grimmauld Place and that had the fidelius charm protecting it. And Hogwarts had loads of house elves and Dumbledore’s phoenix could get in and out… 

Maybe I’ll try it. He thought. The locational wards wouldn’t catch him if he was fast enough… and even if they did they couldn’t  _ prove _ he’d gone to Hogwarts for only a few minutes. In fact it would probably just confuse people more which would be worth it if they still couldn't find him anywhere. 

He stepped away from his potion after putting the heat on a low boil. It was late, no one would be in there not even for detention… Well Severus might be but that was a risk he could take. 

He closed his eyes and pictured the potions classroom. 

Bright light flashed around him, and when he opened his eyes again he was stood in the grimy old potions classroom. 

“YES!” 

Severus wasn’t around though, maybe he was sleeping or skulking about in the corridors. “Well, it’s the student store cupboard and I’m a student so…” he took the ingredients he needed and left a note saying. 

Needed this for potion.    
Mutt gave me the idea~

-Thanks

 

\--

Harry fell out of his chair. 

Draco Malfoy was in Snape's room! He was there! He looked around the room wildly feeling like he needed to say something.

He looked again. 

HE WAS STILL THERE!

"Ron!" he said, drawing back the curtains. 

Ron rolled over and snored louder...

"Damnit" he muttered. He needed to tell someone!!

“Neville!” he shouted, opening the curtains to Neville’s bed. 

Neville blinked up at him sleepily. “Wassat Harry?” 

“Looooook at thiiiiis” hissed Harry, pointing at the map.

“Is that, Draco Malfoy?” Neville asked yawning and looking at where Harry was pointing. 

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees!”

Suddenly the words shimmered and faded away. 

Malfoy was gone. 

Harry screeched. 

Neville looked thoughtful. “You don’t think he went through the floo powder of something?” he asked. 

“Something’s going on Neville, and I’m going to find out what. Mark my words.” 

Neville gave him a warm smile.

-   
  


Later that month they had their first meeting in the room of requirement. 

“I also think we ought to have a name,” Hermione said brightly, her hand still in the air. “It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don’t you think?”

“Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?” said Angelina hopefully.

“Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?” suggested Fred.

“I was thinking,” said Hermione, frowning at Fred. “More of a name that didn’t tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings.”

“The Defense Association?” said Cho. “The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we’re talking about?”

“Or what about Dumbledore’s Army, it’s what Umbridge hates right?” said Ginny.

“But if we do get caught we’d get Dumbledore in trouble and this isn’t to do with him” Harry said, not that he didn’t like Dumbledore but lately… he didn’t really want to get him involved. 

“D.A.” said Fred giving George a smug look. 

They flanked either side of Harry looking twice and mischievous as usual. 

“Hey Harry, isn’t D.A. a good idea” said George. 

Harry looked at them suspiciously. 

They leaned in on either side of him and whispered.

“Draco’s” 

“Army” 

Harry threw his hands in the air and smacked them both on the arm, flushing bright red.  When will they let that go! 

“I like Defence Association” he said quickly. “Not anyone’s army, let’s leave armies out of it!” particularly not MALFOYS! That would be… AGH! His face was heating up, why am I blushing goddamnit! Stupid Malfoy… He blushed more.

“All in favor of the D.A.?” said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. “That’s a majority motion passed!”

She pinned the piece of paper with all of their names on it on the wall and wrote DEFENCE ASSOCIATION across the top in large letters.

“Draco Association” George muttered under his breath. 

Harry stormed out red as a tomato. 

He went to the Great Hall after his visit to the bathroom to splash water in his face. Stupid twins, Draco was, he wasn’t, AGH!! His face started to heat up again so he shook himself.

He looked over at his two ‘best friends’ rather spitefully they were in a deep conversation and not even looking at him, he sat down next to Neville instead who immediately started rambling about his mimbulus mimbletonia.

Then something very peculiar happened.

The Great Hall doors slammed open.

Everyone went silent and turned to look. 

Narcissa Malfoy waltzed in, her green robes billowing and hair perfect, she had a sickly sweet smile on her face. 

She stood just in the entranceway with her hands on her hips. 

Slowly she rose her arm and pointed at Snape before snapping her fingers down at the ground. Before turning and walking out again, the heavy doors swung shut as she left. 

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to the teachers table.

Professor Snape stood rather stiffly and walked out of the hall after her, Harry swore he could see his hands shaking as he hurried past him, but that would be stupid.

The Great Hall was silent for a few moments. 

Then there were some mutters from the Slytherin students, just loud enough for Harry to hear in the silent hall. 

“Oh my Wizard God Professor Snape is going to die” 

“Are we going to get a new Head of House?” 

“Let’s finish dinner in the common room, I don’t want to get involved...”

Then about half of the Slytherin students slowly slunk out of the room while the rest of the Great Hall was left silent and dumbfounded. 

Dumbledore coughed nervously and resumed eating, indicating that other people should do the same. 

Of course, then people began to talk. 

Harry’s head was reeling. This was about Draco right? It had to be, there was no other reason for Malfoy’s mother to turn up at the school like that. 

He rushed out of the Great Hall, ignoring Hermione’s incredulous look; he ran up to the Gryffindor common room to find the Marauders map.

There! They were in Professor Snape’s office, and Narcissa Malfoy was pacing around the room. He grabbed his cloak and ran down to the common rooms.

Hermione and Ron were there waiting for him. 

“Harry, what are you doing?” Hermione snapped, looking at him sternly. 

“I’m just going to find out why Malfoy’s mother is here” Harry replied. 

“No you are not!” said Hermione. “As a prefect I won’t let you sneak down to the potions classroom to eavesdrop” 

“Right. Just because your a prefect now you’ve forgotten everything we used to sneak around doing?” Harry huffed. 

Hermione bristled. 

“All we’re saying is that this obsession has gone on long enough mate” said Ron. 

Harry looked at them. 

This reminded him of when Ron was being an asshole last year. Since then neither of them had really been supportive of him. But then, maybe he was letting this thing with Malfoy go too far. 

He went back to his room without speaking to them. 

This wasn’t some obsession that was going to go away. He really wanted to know what happened to Drac- MALFOY! Because, what if something had happened to him? Like something bad? But then why did he keep appearing on the marauders map and stuff… 

He just needed to know! Why didn’t Ron and Hermione understand that.

He didn’t want to say anything against them, but, he wasn’t exactly feeling like they were friends anymore. Not when they’d barely spoken since before the summer and it still felt like they were hiding things from him. 

He hadn’t even seen Dumbledore properly this year, it was like he was avoiding him entirely. 

He buried his face in pillows and wondered when he’d started feeling so alone.

-

“What brings you to Hogwarts” Severus said politely, taking a seat at his desk. 

Narcissa leaned against a workbench, still somehow looking graceful and upper-class. 

“You know why I’m here Severus, I want information about my son” she said calmly, looking at him with a small Slytherin smile. 

Severus internally wondered if the Wizard Gods were going to strike him down in cold blood.

“You already have all the information we do, Draco went missing around the end of the school year after walking into the forbidden forest,” he said calmly. 

Her smile grew… Severus kept his poker face despite his inner self screaming that she somehow knew the truth. He knew he hadn’t let anything slip. Unfortunately Narcissa knew him well.

“You know, trust is a funny thing. As in, I still trust you even when you lie to my face. The same way I’d probably trust a mutt”  Narcissa looked at him directly. 

“Well we both know that lying is what I do best” he said. “not all things have to be so blatantly serious, especially when it comes to Draco, I don’t think everything is as black and white as the newspapers want things to be.”  

Narcissa nodded. “I do hope he isn’t falling behind in his studies, not being here at Hogwarts” she continued. 

Severus’s brain had basically stopped functioning at this point. She knew and he’d just admitted it out loud. But she wasn’t threatening him? Or demanding her son come home?

He settled for saying. “Unfortunately, the exact circumstances aren’t something I can discuss freely.” 

Narcissa rose an eyebrow. 

“I accept that,” she said. “Even if Draco was at a grim, old place, at least he is away from the Dark Lord after all. But Severus dear, if I find out he has been harmed, in any way, or taken against his will you’d better pray those muggle ideas of an afterlife are true.” 

She waved at him sweetly before walking over to his floo network and leaving. 

Severus sat down and clutched his heart. 

Damn Malfoys, how did she know? Did the mutt send her a letter? Or Draco? Draco had already somehow snuck into Hogwarts to take things from his ingredients cupboard, he’d found the note he left yesterday. But Draco should know the dangers of revealing himself. 

The mutt however...

Well, he couldn’t tell Draco that she’d come here, and he’d have to go and get some potions to remove this from the front of his mind, he couldn’t risk people decoding their conversation. And if Narcissa knew did that mean Lucius did? What about the Dark Lord? 

…Narcissa wasn’t stupid, she must be taking her own precautions. 

He breathed out, first he’d have to put his memories in a pensive... 

He opened his desk and chugged some firewhisky. It was a Tuesday but fuck it.

He went downstairs to his private study, thankfully he knew that his rooms hadn’t been bugged by Umbridge yet, she was currently bugging the charms classroom, and at least she couldn’t have deduced anything from their conversation even if she had snuck a spell onto the room. 

That mutt needed a muzzle. 

  
  


-

BONUS END to the Chapter that can either be taken seriously or as crackfic:   
  


“YOU STUPID MUTT!”

“I’M SORRY BUT I REALLY DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!”

Draco woke up to shouting. He’d been taking a nap but it sounded like Severus was screaming at Sirius, and that wasn’t a good sign. 

“SEVERUS PUT THE CHAIR DOWN”

“STOP MOVING YOU FLEA-BITTEN SHIT” 

He walked slowly down the stairs and found Remus snickering to himself on the bottom step. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure actually, Severus just came in and grabbed Sirius saying he needed to be flea-tagged” said Remus, smiling at him, “but I suspect it has something to do with the fact your mother paid a visit to Hogwarts” he said. 

Draco frowned, “about my disappearance? and Severus is alive? And not maimed?” he asked. 

“He’s fine” Remus replied, “but very angry with Sirius at the moment.” 

“But what did Sirius do?” Draco asked. Remus put his finger to his lips then got up and went upstairs back into his room, leaving Draco slightly confused and listening to Sirius and Severus fighting. 

He lightly tapped on the door to the kitchen, the shouting stopped so he opened the door.

“Umm,” he said, looking at the state of the kitchen, the table had been knocked onto its side and the chairs were upside down and strewn across the floor. 

Sirius leapt over a chair towards him and tried to hide behind his wings. 

“Don’t kill me Sevvy, Draco protect me!” he said, holding Draco’s wing out like a shield between him and Professor Snape. 

Severus huffed loudly and glared at Sirius again, before turning and leaving through the floo like nothing happened. 

Draco hummed. “Okay, well Remus is upstairs laughing at you…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many notes to say, just about this fic in general:
> 
> 1\. I love Sirius, and he isn't stupid or as childish as he acts most the time but he was in Azkaban for 12 years so he is pretty reckless and we know from the books that he acts impulsively, tries to do things that could get him caught and even calls Harry James at one point, so in his mind he is still stuck at like, age 20, it seems. But I just want to say that I'm not trying to make him stupid, I just love childish, Drama Queen Sirius. 
> 
> 2\. The diary entries from the start are important as they outline a lot of Angel history and their abilities, hopefully Draco will start to play around with these abilities more but I haven't put a lot of it in yet because I don't want it all just to happen over night, like he actually has to practice these things to be able to do them and quite a lot of it will be learnt through accidents or unintentionally. I love Angel Draco he's adorable. 
> 
> 3\. There was quite a lot of Harry in this chapter, but I do plan to bring it back to Draco a lot more in the next one. I took some stuff from the books for this chapter because Sirius talking to him in the fire and the D.A. meetings, but I also tried to change stuff and make it more relevant to my story and not just a rehash of J.K. Rowling. But I think Dumbledore's Army was a terrible idea for a name that got them in massive trouble because they literally say the ministry think Dumbledore's building an army and that's what they go and do! Defence Association was better. ^-^ 
> 
> 4\. Finally, I've been thinking a lot about what Draco is going to do with his Angel abilities, he can't really learn proper healing or anything right now since he's at Grimmauld, maybe stuff like Episkey but that's all. Otherwise he is just learning basic Angel stuff at the moment and will start to learn and train in certain Angel aspects as the story goes.  
> You'll see~
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry for the slow updates.


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 A big thanks to my friends who gave me a lot of support while I was writing this chapter <3

**Chapter 5**

 

Harry had no idea what to do. 

Cho Chang was in front of him,  _ crying _ over Cedric. 

Rewind. The day had started fine, it was the final Defence Association meeting, he’d been happy. Neville was improving SO much and he was both proud and happy that everyone was doing so great. Then he’d told Hermione and Ron to go on ahead. 

And Cho had stayed behind...

He didn’t want to talk about Cedric! He NEVER wanted to talk or think about what happened to Cedric ever again. If he hadn’t told them to take the cup together Cedric would still be alive. If he’d just got them out of the graveyard faster Voldemort wouldn’t have had chance to kill him. And, if Cedric were alive, the girl he’d been crushing on all last year wouldn’t be here now crying over him. 

She was obviously in a bad place with his death and everything going on. Umbridge was hard on anyone and showed little respect to Cedric’s death due to the whole Voldemort part of it. 

He moved towards the door, she’d have to find someone else to talk with. 

“Oh, donʹt go!” cried Cho. “Iʹm really sorry to get all upset like this… I know it must be horrible for you,” she said, mopping her eyes on her sleeve. “Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die… I suppose you just want to forget about it?”

Harry frowned. He could never forget  _ that  _ even if he wanted to… He didn’t intend to be rude by avoiding the subject but every time someone asked him what happened it was just a reminder that he walked out alive and Cedric didn’t 

ʹYouʹre a r‐really good teacher, you know,ʹ said Cho, with a watery smile. ʹIʹve never been able to Stun anything before.ʹ

Harry fidgeted a little. “Thanks,” he replied, unsure of what to do. 

They stood staring at each other. Harry really wanted to run away, before this whole conversation became more awkward and Cho started asking the same questions everyone else did. 

“Mistletoe,” said Cho quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.

Harry’s eyes went wide. “O-oh” he said. His mouth was very dry, he did like Cho but, somewhere over the past year he’d stop feeling about her in that way… She was a friend but she loved Cedric, Cedric was incredible so it made sense. 

“Itʹs probably full of Nargles” he said, he didn’t know why he said that.

“What are Nargles?”

Harry gulped. “No idea, but Luna says they get everywhere, confuse the brain, or something…” She had moved closer. 

Harry wondered if he should stop her or let this happen… He’d never,  _ kissed _ , anyone before. Surely it was something nice, and comfortable and… and… Malfoy came to mind and he quickly pushed the image out and focused on Cho.

She was close to him, really close. He could have counted the freckles on her nose.

“I really like you, Harry.”

Harry squirmed, as she leaned in to kiss him. He leaned forward as well, and pecked her on the lips, it was nice for a whole 3 seconds. Then she started crying again and Harry pulled away in surprise. His  head was swirling with so much confusion he didn’t know what to do.

She leaned forward as if to kiss him again and he shot out of the room like someone had shoved a red hot poker up his ass. 

He didn’t stop to breathe until he was in the Gryffindor common room. 

“Harry are you alright?” Hermione asked. 

Harry gulped and nodded. 

He’d had his first kiss. Kind of. It was alright. Not that special. 

Apparently he was such a bad kisser he’d made her cry. Or maybe it was just because he wasn’t Cedric. 

Still. The image of Draco Malfoy came into his head again. He’d be nice to… 

He shook his head hard and ignored the stares from the people in the common room as he went up to bed.

 

-

_ Entry 7 _

_ October 1st  _

_ Prophetic Abilities _

_ A wonder of the wizarding world is a seers abilities to make prophecies and provoke visions of the future. Angels themselves are entirely different to seers and prophets, and yet I find myself hit with flashes of future events. Never clear and never certain. I was reading the upcoming case files the other day when the image of a willow tree came into my head. Why this tree was suddenly there so vividly in my mind I had no idea and I simply put it down to something in my subconscious. However, imagine my surprise when on a case this morning I saw the exact same willow tree. Out of curiosity, and wondering if my mind was playing tricks on me, I approached the tree only to discover traces of magic from a dark wizard, the same wizard we were tracking.  _

_ Now, as much as such a thing can be put down to coincidence, my fellow Angels have described similar events to me. Small flashes of something in their future, perhaps something helpful, as mine was, or perhaps a warning to stay clear of. I am uncertain whether this is something that can be trained or if it just a residual effect of the copious amount of magic Angels hold within them.  _

_ Either way, I intend to look into divination and arithmancy in order to get a better grasp of these visions.  _

_ -Castiel _

 

December arrived and Grimmauld Place was still the same as ever, he’d heard many things about Hogwarts from Sirius. Harry had told him about their D.A. meetings, which sounded horribly against school rules but Draco was in no position to question it considering he’d made 3 visits to Hogwarts now. 

One of those visits being just after he found out Weasley was made keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and he just HAD to do something to insult him. Just because he wasn’t at Hogwarts, and he was some ‘kind’ Angel or whatever, didn’t mean he couldn’t insult a blood traitor when he heard about one doing well. 

Despite his awful migraines while he was writing it and making the badges he successfully managed to get a full song of “Weasley is our King” and planted copies throughout the Slytherin common room before their Quidditch match. 

He never heard about the aftermath but he knew the other Slytherin students would have had a field day. 

Other then that, he was studying, practicing, training... Dealing with Sirius.

They’d cleared a space in one of the larger rooms to actually train with his angel abilities and various other things that Sirius had taught him for Defence Against the Dark Arts that he was convinced weren’t on the curriculum... 

But he wasn’t complaining that much. The only issue he had was that no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how stupid and annoying Sirius was being. He couldn’t bring himself to hex him, or curse him. Or even fire a damaging spell at him. And believe me he really wanted to. 

It was just that, when he tried. He couldn’t do it. The worst he could do was a very severe tickling charm. 

He could shout sarcastic comments while he defended himself though. 

-

He was sat in his room when he heard shouting, he walked upstairs towards the voice curiously and found a portrait that seemed to be calling for Sirius in a particularly monotone shout.

“Um, Sirius and Remus are probably downstairs asleep,” Draco said politely. 

The portrait looked at him as though the notion of someone speaking to him was foreign. “Dumbledore says you need to go to the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible to find some half-dead Weasley.”

“Oh” said Draco, a half-dead Weasley? Now as much fun as that sounded, this was probably a bad thing. How could Sirius and Remus get to the Ministry… “I’ll tell him” he said.

The man in the portrait sniffed and walked out of frame with his nose up. 

Draco quickly flashed downstairs, Remus and Sirius were curled up on the sofa… of course they were. 

“Oi!” he shouted loudly, watching Sirius overdramatically jump up and Remus cover his slightly red face. “The portrait upstairs told me that Dumbledore said ‘one of the Weasleys is injured at the Ministry,’ so you need to go help.”

“What?” said Remus standing quickly. “Was it Arthur?” 

Sirius looked panicked. “He was there on an Order mission wasn’t he Moony? Was he attacked??” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I assure you I have no idea. But I assumed it was an emergency.” 

“We’d better get going Remmy,” said Sirius. “What is the fastest way to the Ministry?” 

“To the ministry? The public floos are closed for the day, it’s 3am, and we can’t use the other floos as neither of us work there… unless…” he looked at Draco. 

“Draco you’ve been to the Ministry before, yes?”

Draco blinked. “Of course, many times...” 

“Can you take us to the third floor?” Remus asked. 

Draco bit his lip, he could flash in and out of Hogwarts so the Ministry shouldn’t be an issue… “I can try” he said.  

“Good,” said Remus. “Let’s go right away” 

Draco thought about it, the third floor, he could remember the space just outside the elevator, that would have to be good enough. He closed his eyes, ignoring Sirius and Remus gasping in surprise. 

They were in the Ministry. 

Sirius looked around in wonder.

Remus didn’t pause for a moment, walking down the hallway as though he knew exactly where to go, so Draco trailed after him quietly… 

Sirius had turned into a dog, just in case they ran into someone… it was probably wise of him to hide more… When had Sirius grown a brain? 

“Arthur!” Remus shouted, making Draco jump. 

They ran over to the Weasley.

...Well that’s… sickening. Draco thought, swallowing the bile in his throat. Arthur Weasley was bleeding everywhere, a pool of blood covered the floor around him. He could see large bite marks across his face, his arms, legs, body. Draco hadn’t seen this much blood since his own wings had torn his back apart. 

He swallowed again and looked away, busying himself by looking around for any sign of an attacker, but the place was empty. 

“Draco” said Remus, catching his attention. “we need to go to St. Mungos right now. I can disillusion you so people won’t notice you arrive, although it may not last long and some of the doctors might notice your presence... they shouldn’t care too much but leave quickly after,” he said, already casting the appropriate charms over Draco. 

Draco nodded, taking Remus’s hand and flashed him, Arthur and Sirius who had jumped onto Remus’s shoulder to the floo reception of St Mungo’s, he’d only ever floo’d there before, his family tended to have their own healers so it was rare for him to come here. 

The healers were running towards them upon their arrival, Arthur was taken to critical care. 

Remus watched, fidgeting. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Draco asked quietly. Remus shook his head, “the healers will take care of him, I’m sure Dumbledore has already sent a message to Molly… take Sirius back to the house, I’ll wait here for now,” he said. 

Sirius whined at Remus’s heel. Draco picked him up. Stupid mutt. He flashed them away, at least he knew he could get in and out of places with ease, including areas with high protection against apparition. And no one had noticed him with the disillusion charms on him, their attention too much on the bloodied and battered Arthur Weasley. 

He felt dizzy when they returned and fell onto the couch holding his head.

Sirius had turned back into himself the moment they arrived and was walking upstairs straight to the portrait of Phineus who was already there and glaring at him. 

“Arthur is at St Mungo’s”  

Phineus glared, “Potter and the Weasleys will be coming to yours to stay apparently” he said and disappeared. 

Draco looked up at him when he came back in. He felt ridiculously sick all of a sudden. 

“The Weasley family and Harry will be here soon, sorry to say this but you’ll have to go hide again,” Sirius put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. 

Draco nodded, although he kind of wanted to know what was happening. He walked upstairs to his room and left Sirius alone downstairs to wait for the Weasleys, and why was Potter coming too? 

He sat down on his bed and sighed heavily, he didn’t like blood… and that had been a lot of it, he lay back… his head ached and his stomach was churning. He’d never felt this exhausted before.

He heard shouting downstairs, it sounded like Fred and George. Which was fair, he wouldn’t be too happy if it had been his parents… 

 

-

Harry heard a crash and an indignant yelp that sounded like “fuckmylife!” 

He sat up in the quiet of the night, it was the early hours of the morning. He’d been ignoring everyone and even doing his homework to distract himself from the reoccurring nightmares of being a snake and attacking others, his friends thought he was being possessed… and so did he kind of. 

He got up to investigate the noise. Ron was snoring and it didn’t seem like anyone else in the house was awake. 

The door creaked open and he descended the stairs slowly. At the bottom of the stairs there was a pile of feathers apparently cussing about spilt ice cream. 

“Hello?” said Harry. 

Then found himself face to face with the one person who had been plaguing his obsessive thoughts for weeks: Draco Malfoy. 

“Great, bloody Potter, of course it would be you” Draco muttered standing up, the feathers were connected to him and moved with him. 

Harry was gaping, Malfoy had wings. Adorable, fluffy, slightly ice cream stained wings. First he thought of him while kissing Cho and now he was dreaming about him to? 

“I’m dreaming” said Harry, tearing his eyes away from the soft, fluffy feathers to look back at Draco’s face. God he’s attractive… Er… What? 

“Sure,” Draco interrupted his thoughts. “Although I’d question why your dreaming about me of all people” he said, leaning down to pick up a spilled tub of ice cream and with a wave of his hand it disappeared as if he’d used the spell ‘scourgify.’

Harry blinked, weird dreams. 

“So, Potter, are you going to keep gawking at me or go back to your room where you belong?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You know even though you’re such a prick, I still missed your stupid snark. God this year has been horrible without you there.” He said, ignoring Draco’s overdramatic ‘hmph.’

He sat on the stairs and ran his hand through his hair as he continued his rant. “Cedric died, everyone thinks I’m a crazy liar, I might be getting possessed by Voldemort, Umbridge is determined to bleed me dry and my best friends are  _ twats _ .” 

“Okay... “ said Draco. “I can’t help with the ‘being possessed’ stuff, and the friends being twats I want to come back to but… What is that about bleeding out?” 

Harry blinked, Malfoy actually looked… concerned? This was a weird dream. But he needed someone to vent to. Even if it was just his imagination. 

“Yeah that’s right, stupid Umbridge and her stupid quills that carve words into my hand. I don’t even have time to do homework most days because I’m in detention so much, and I’ve fainted three times because I skipped meals to try and finish my homework before classes.” he said. 

Draco looked horrified but this was just in his head so he continued. “And you want to know what really annoys me, Hermione said it was MY fault for getting angry at Umbridge during class, and Ron is on her side” he huffed, gesturing to himself. “I get that I’m angry but-” 

Draco cut him off. “No, you’ve had a shit time, you’re mourning someone who died and a teacher is using a blood quill on you. This isn’t your fault. And Granger is a bitch anyway.”

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco grabbing his hand made his brain malfunction.

“This is awful” Draco said staring a at the scars on his hand that read ‘I must not tell lies.’ Draco was biting his lip thoughtfully. “You should tell Sev- Er, Professor Snape about this, or Madam Pomfrey, they could heal it for you” he said. 

Harry snorted. “Yeah right, Snape would just laugh at me and I’m not going to give Umbridge the satisfaction of knowing that she got to me.”  

Draco’s wing smacked him in the face. It was like getting hit with a soft fluffy pillow. He looked at Draco confused.

“I can’t control these wings” Draco huffed. “But they agree that you’re an idiot.” 

Harry frowned. “You can’t even be nice to me when I’m dreaming, but it’s nice to know your personality never changes, even with the cute wings.” 

Draco rolled his eyes and his wings fluttered around as if upset. 

“It’s nice to know that your an idiot at all hours of the day, but I do give you points for dumping the ginger and the mudblood.” 

“I didn’t dump them, and I’m sure they do care I just, haven’t been easy to be around lately.” Harry noted that Draco was rubbing his head as if he was in pain. Whatever.. He didn’t care… really he didn’t... He shifted uncomfortably. “Are you okay?” he asked to be polite. 

Draco nodded, but was biting his lip. “You should hang out with Fred and George at least… you gave them money for their shop, right? They are much better friends than the rest of their family.”

Harry nodded and frowned, his conscience was smart. He stood up and tripped on Draco’s wing, missing his hand on the banister and smacking his head. 

The next time he woke up he was in bed again. That was a seriously weird dream. 

He got up and had to do a double take at Ron who had a pen moustache and goatee drawn on him. 

The twins must have been here. 

He walked downstairs, feeling… better actually. Ginny had helped with the Voldemort possessing him problem the day before, even though the thoughts still filled his mind. And his dream had helped with his general school stress. At least over Christmas he wouldn’t have detention! 

“Hi Harry” 

“Hey Neville” he replied automatically, then stopped. He looked over to the kitchen table, his eyebrows furrowed. “Neville?” 

The brown haired boy waved at him, then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Fred and George invited me, they said you needed friends with you.” 

Harry stared at him with a dumb look on his face. “Oh.” 

“Um, they told me about Mr. Weasley and everything, that must have been horrible for you Harry. I’ll be visiting St Mungo’s myself today, so we can all go together.” 

Harry nodded, not wanting to ask why Neville would go to St Mungo’s, also not wanting to talk about the whole thing with Mr. Weasley. 

Fred and George whisked into the room. They had dark circles under their eyes, like Harry was sure he did too, but they were grinning. “Mornin’ Harry, we’re just going to steal Neville for a moment, gotta introduce him to the mystery guest you see.” 

Harry quirked an eyebrow at them. When had the world become so crazy. 

He watched Neville get dragged away and sighed to himself, sitting at the table and flicking through the newspaper. His dream forgotten. 

 

-

Fred and George were having the best day of their lives. Neville had arrived early that morning after they’d sent an owl (borrowed Hedwig) last night asking him to come visit. Draco had started the day by bitching about ‘Saint Potter’ who had spoken to him last night but apparently thought he was dreaming. Then they got blamed for drawing a very tasteful moustache-goatee combo on Ron which Draco drew but they were happy to take credit for. 

They followed it up by sticking an ‘ I love HP’ sticker onto Rons back and making him think the moustache and goatee was Hermione’s idea. 

That part was hard, they said Hermione had told them she liked facial hair so they wanted to help out. Ron didn’t quite believe them but the confusion and his slow growing crush on Hermione got them out of getting in trouble for it.

Then they dragged Neville upstairs to officially meet Draco. 

“Uhh, I am really confused right now” said Neville as they knocked on the door. 

“Shhh, don’t say anything we want to see the reactions” shushed Fred. 

“Reactions?” 

“SHHHH” 

The door opened slightly and an annoyed voice spoke. “I can hear all of you. What are you doing?” 

Fred immediately pushed the door hard, making it open. The person on the other side gave a small huff as they pulled Neville in.

Draco crossed his arms and glared. The last thing he needed was more Gryffindors talking to him. He looked at Longbottom who was gaping at him like an idiot. His wings puffed out. 

“I hate you both” he said to the twins, who had their faces pinched up in an effort to hold in their laughter.  

“Wow. So, Harry was right?” Neville said. 

“About what?” Draco snapped. 

“He said you were in Snape’s room at Hogwarts and that he was sure you weren’t missing because things didn’t make sense.” 

Draco groaned. “Why can’t you Gryffindors just mind your own business. I’m here because I’m in hiding.” 

He looked at the twins. “Hiding means people DON’T know you’re there!” 

Fred grinned. “But what’s hiding without a few secrets between  _ friends. _ ” 

Draco had no idea when he’d become friends with any of the people currently in his room but he sat on his bed and huffed instead of giving an answer. 

“Now Neville,” George began. “You cannot say anything to anyone, particularly Harry. Him obsessing over Draco is good comedy, and it’s a good distraction for him with everything else going on.”

Neville nodded. “I think I understand what’s going on here. We all need to support Harry and Draco.” 

Fred snorted and both twins started laughing. 

“I don’t need support from any Gryffindors” Draco grimaced. “Why are you even in here, I told you earlier. Go, bug Harry or something. He may have thought he was dreaming last night but make sure he doesn’t catch on to anything. I don’t want the golden trio banging on my door to shout at me. I WILL hex them down the street. Even with this Angel shit.” 

“Language” Fred scolded, smirking. 

Draco shoved them out of his room and slammed the door. 

“Well,” smiled Fred. “Let’s go bug Harry!” 

They found him in the same place they’d left him. Remus was reading a newspaper by the fireplace so they gathered around the table. 

“So Harry, have a good sleep?” 

Harry frowned at them. “...Yeah, was fine” 

The twins shared smirks. “That’s good, we were just wondering if you’d been seeing things again, remember last time~” 

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “W-well I had a weird dream but, it wasn’t a big deal!” 

They looked at him as though urging him to continue and he sighed.

“I just. Dreamt that Draco was here. Except he had wings and was covered in ice cream… I mean, maybe my brain was hungry and stressed at the same time?” He saw the twins shaking and scrunching their faces up and frowned. “I know what you’re going to say but really guys this means nothing. I’ve been so stressed over school and usually when I’m shooting insults at Malfoy it helps destress, so I’m sure my brain was just trying to help me out… in a weird dream way...” 

There was silence for a while, Neville was staring at him thoughtfully and Remus hadn’t turned around from reading his paper. 

Then the silence broke as the twins burst into tears of laughter. 

“Would you stop laughing” Harry sighed.

Fred stopped cackling. “Ice cream” he gasped and continued again. George wasn’t must better.

Neville spoke up. “I think you like him.” Fred and George howled with laughter. 

“What?” Harry glared.

“Well, you were concerned about him and opened up to him, I think you like him,” said Neville. 

Harry looked at him speechless. “I-I don’t, I mean, what?” he stuttered.

“I’m sure Draco likes you too,” Neville smiled.

“Th-this was a dream! It doesn’t even matter,” Harry sighed. 

Ron came into the room looking forlorn. “Urm, we’re gonna visit St Mungo’s and see how Dad’s doing” 

They rose, Molly bustled into the room soon after, handing out people’s coats. The twins hadn’t stopped sniggering and Harry was getting ready to smack them both if they didn’t shut up. 

They all got together by the floo, Sirius and Remus were staying behind, Harry kind of wished he could stay with them. As much as he wanted to see if Mr. Weasley was alright he also kept having flashbacks to the attack. 

He looked at the brown haired boy next to him. “Why are you coming with us Neville? I mean, not to sound rude, just are you coming to visit Mr. Weasley or?” 

“O-oh. Uh.” Neville shifted his feet uncomfortably. “I, umm… Well, I-I’ll show you when we get there.” 

Harry frowned in confusion but nodded. 

 

-

The moment the others left Draco walked into the kitchen. “Remus, do you have any potions for like, headaches or pain. I’ve been feeling really bad lately and flashing makes my head spin” 

Remus frowned. “That doesn’t sound good, let me see what we have” he said, immediately standing and going through the medical potions cabinet. 

“Aww what’s wrong~” Sirius asked, walking over to Draco and sitting them both down on the couch. 

Draco huffed. “It’s not like I’m sick or anything, I’m just… tired or something.” 

Remus handed him a potion and sat with them. “Flashing makes you feel bad you said?” 

Draco nodded. “Not usually, just since the whole thing with Mr Weasley. And I felt sick for a while but I think that’s because I didn’t like seeing all that blood…” 

“You feel tired, exhausted? Is it mentally or bodily?” 

“Both?” 

Sirius hummed thoughtfully. “Sounds like magic exhaustion doesn’t it Rem?” 

“What’s that?” 

Remus sighed. “Have you ever felt bad before, after using a lot of magic or many spells in succession?” 

“...I don’t think so?” Draco replied. “But I don’t usually use magic like that.” 

“I see, well think of it this way. If you use a lot of spells and a lot of magic, it takes it toll on the body and the mind. Since you are young you probably haven’t felt it before. I assume you haven’t been in many wizard duels or anything?” 

Draco nodded in agreement. “Right, I mean, I know people have to recover sometimes after using a spell too strong for them or using too much of their magic at once but I didn’t realise it was like this…” 

“Well” said Sirius. “You’re magical power increased loads by becoming an Angel too, so all the spells we’ve been practicing probably don’t take that much toll on your magic… But Remmy, do you think all the flashing Draco’s been doing take more effort? It is an Angel ability after all.” 

Remus bit his lip. “Possibly, you flashed a lot that night we found Arthur, and in to and out of magical wards that should stop apparition and such. I think just flashing within Grimmauld is fine because it’s a short distance.”

“I’ve flashed to Hogwarts too” Draco input. 

“Did you feel tired after?” Remus asked. 

Draco thought. “I guess so? But I haven’t done it too much… and I’ve always felt fine after a good sleep. Now I just feel exhausted still.” 

Remus rubbed his back soothingly. “Try not to use your magic for a few days and see if it gets better. Just because you have an expansive amount of Angel magic, it doesn’t mean you can throw it around without consequence. We can look into it and make sure you don’t exert yourself.” 

Draco nodded. Sirius went back into the kitchen and into the fridge to find food for them. Remus went over to help him. 

Draco sat for a while thinking things over. 

“Will you guys help me kill a bitch?” he asked. 

Sirius rose up from behind the counter. “Yeeeesssssssss, yeeeeeeeesss, I’m ready to murder a bitch, who’s the bitch.”

Remus sprayed Sirius with the cleaning spray by the sink.

“Explain before we go off murdering people” he said. 

"It’s Potter" Draco huffed. 

"Okay, we aren’t murdering my Godson" Sirius pouted. 

"No! We aren’t murdering Potter, we’re murdering fucking Umbridge!" 

"The DADA teacher? I understand that she’s from the ministry, and Siri doesn’t like her textbooks but…" 

"She’s using blood quills in detentions!" Draco snapped. 

Remus froze. 

"Look at Potters hand" Draco continued. "He was already a scarhead he doesn’t need to add more to that." 

Sirius had very quietly moved around the room and began rummaging in a drawer. He whipped out a larger butchers knife. "Remmy I’m going to Hogwarts, don’t wait up" he said charging towards the door. 

Remus grabbed the back of his shirt. 

"Now, now Sirius," he said in a deadly cold voice. "I’m sure we can do better than that" 

For the first time since he'd met him, Draco was deeply afraid of Remus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like it, this started off as an experimental thing and it just extended into an entire multi chapter story... and sorry that Harry is like full obsessed/crazed stalker mode but tbh, he is putting all of his energy he would have spent angsting on Draco, and that's not exactly different to canon sixth year.


End file.
